New Guy From Earth
by Mandorebel2
Summary: Set after Murder in the Base. After Ezra's been seeing visions of a person in his sleep lately, the crew, along with Alex, go to Earth after this mysterious person from the planet told Ezra through the force to go there. However, what he and Ezra will discover eventually will send the two of them shockwaves. What will happen next? Sorry for typos if any are seen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ezra's Vision**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

It was another night on the Ghost on Atollon, and we were all sleeping right now. Alex even came back to the base to report back from his mission that he'd been on for a while, and he was staying in my room for the night, since Zeb moved to Kanan's old room due to Kanan going to Hera's room to help him out with him being blinded. And so far, the slumber was nice as of now.

I suddenly felt some strange feeling from the force in my sleep, and I started seeing someone. I was getting a bit hazy from this in my sleep. I saw this person a couple of nights ago in my sleep, and I'm starting to see this individual again.

The person who I kept on seeing was a human male who seemed to have some very similar features to me. He had a nose similar to mine, he had a skin tone similar to mine, he had my same blue colored eyes, as well as a very similar hair color. And I felt that whoever he was, he has some power in the force. But who is he? I started feeling hazy again, and then I stopped seeing things as I opened up my eyes in bed, gasping, and looking around. I saw that by the time I got out of it, it was already morning, which meant that it was breakfast time.

I got up from bed, putting on my outfit, still wondering who this person is. As I walked to the kitchen to meet the rest of the gang, I felt the force calling to me again, and it looked like it was that same individual by the looks of things calling to me. I heard him whisper something to me, but it was faint, and I didn't hear it. I tried to get him out of my head, it was probably just a dream most likely, I still could be dreaming.

After that, I walked into the kitchen. "Morning, guys." I said, helping myself out to some space waffles. "Morning." Alex said, sipping his water. "By the way, Ezra, what was up with you last night?" he asked me. At that moment, the same person called out to me again through the force, and I heard him say this faintly, but loud enough for me to understand. _"Earth."_ he whispered through the force.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. "Ezra, who are you talking to?" Sabine inquired, me still hearing the person talking faintly through the force. "Ezra, I'm going to connect to you to see what's up with you." Kanan informed me, using the force to connect to me.

He stopped connecting after about a minute or so. "Who is this person who was talking to you earlier?" he asked me. "I dunno. But, he did seem to have a lot of similar characteristics in his appearance that are like mine." I answered. "And when he mentioned 'Earth,' what do you suppose he was talking about?" "It could be some planet of some kind. But whoever this person is, why would he want us there?" "I don't know, Ezra, but I'd say that before he presents himself as a potential foe, I think we'd better go this 'Earth' and find him if he wants you to go there." "When do we leave?" "After breakfast, we're heading out of here." I nodded at Kanan's response.

After breakfast, we found a planet called "Earth," in the database, and it seemed to be in another galaxy. However, if this person was in that galaxy and we were in our galaxy, how could he still talk to me through the force? I really wanted to know who he is. We took off from Atollon a little while later, and then headed to a cluster that led to Earth, and we were on our way. This day was going to be extremely interesting by the looks of things.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on Earth**

 **Jacob's P.O.V**

I am just your ordinary guy from Seattle, Washington State, U.S.A.

My name is Jacob Louis, and I am 22 years old. I have a Caucasian skin tone, my height is 5'11, I have dark colored hair that is cut relatively short, but not too short, with bits of a raven color in there, bright blue eyes, and I have a relatively slim build to myself.

I was born originally in Everett, located north of Seattle, to unknown parents. I was adopted at age 3, in which I was brought to Seattle to live my life with them. The hard part about being adopted for me was that I never met my biological parents, and you get that feeling if you were brought into the world with parents who you never met if adopted. It was a shame, but at least I had people to take care of me during the years.

My life has always seemed like a hard one all the time.

Ever since I was young, I seemed to trigger on occasion strange abilities every now and then, which made me really different from everybody else my age. Even my adoptive parents never knew what was up with those abilities, and so were all the doctors when we visited them about my abilities. I did not make many friends because of that, but I did make more friends eventually as I got older as I seemed to have found a way to control them a tiny, tiny bit, but not enough as the abilities would still get triggered at random times. I tried to live a normal life despite these abilities, and I still find it hard to this day.

The abilities allow me to see things that can't be seen, and it could end up with myself causing things that I didn't mean to do. An example of this was when I saw a little girl crying one night, all by herself on the streets of Seattle in the rain. I came up to her, me trying to help her out, and then the abilities got triggered again. I saw horrible things about her past, horrible and sad memories, it was emotional to witness that. I tried to offer her help, but she got frightened by me for some reason, and it could have been because of my abilities. And that shows why I consider myself an outcast at times when it comes to this thing.

As of now, the ability had not been triggered yet, and I was living on my own at my old house in my neighborhood. So I decided to go for a walk at night time.

I got changed, putting on a dark blue Seattle Seahawks t shirt, dark blue jeans, my light blue and white Adidas sneakers, and then I put on a plain dark blue hoodie since it was chilly. And yes, blue is sort of my color since I'm wearing everything blue pretty much.

After I put them on, I grabbed my iphone, grabbed my white ear buds, plugging them into my phone and putting them in my ears, headed downstairs, grabbed my house keys, and started playing "Day n Nite" by Kid Cudi on my phone as I left the house.

I walked down the road from where I live, listening to the beginning of the song. I started singing along to it as I walked throughout my neighborhood by night.

 _"Day n Nite_

 _I toss and turn, I keep stressing my mind, mind._

 _I look for peace, but see I don't attain._

 _What I need for keeps, this silly game we play, play._

 _Now look at this._

 _Madness the magnet keeps attracting me, me._

 _I try to run, but see I'm not that fast._

 _I think the first, but surely finish last, last._

 _Cause day n nite._

 _The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at nite._

 _He's all alone, some things will never change._

 _The lonely loner seems to free his mind at nite, ah ah at night."_

All of a sudden, as the song continued playing, the ability got triggered again. I paused my music, and looked around me. I looked towards a nearby forest, and felt the humming sound kick in more if I looked towards the forest. I looked away, and it died down, then I looked at the forest with the sound becoming more. I guess this ability was trying to tell me something. And I was correct when I heard a voice, but it was faint though.

"What did you say?" I asked the voice. The voice spoke again, but faint again. "I said what did you say? I can't understand you." I said, afraid of it. The voice did not reply, until I was wrong when it did, and it seemed to be speaking a bit more clearly now.

 _"I am here."_ the voice called out to me. "Here where?" I asked, with a super faint whisper as a response from the voice. I guess there's only one thing to do at this point: head into the forest, and find out this is related to the strange ability.

I headed into the forest, moving through the woods at night, using my phone's flashlight function to see things. The humming sound picked up even more as I got closer, and then what I found in that forest stunned me extremely. There was no way that it could have been real.

It was a ship, a spaceship of some kind, a spaceship that you would probably see in sci fi stuff. I had a really bad feeling about this. As I approached the ship carefully, I saw one occupant step out of it.

The occupant was a boy who looked younger than me. He was wearing an orange outfit, wore fingerless gloves on his hands, and he seemed to have some similar features to mine. The humming sound kicked in again, and it seemed like that this boy had some ability that was very similar to my strange one. Who was this boy, and could me and him have something to do with that ability? I had so many questions.

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

"You told me to come here to your planet. Why did you tell me to come here?" I asked the figure who seemed to match the appearance of the person who I've been seeing in my dreams recently. And when I came face to face with him, not only was it confirmed that his appearance had features that were very similar to mine, but it was also confirmed that he had the force, which is something that every person on Earth does not have. But why does he have the force in a different galaxy compared to everybody else on this planet in particular?

"Kid, I don't know what you're talking about." the guy responded. "You told me through your powers to come here. Why did you?" "How do you know about my ability even, kid, and do you have it, because I definitely have a feeling that you do." "Because I've been seeing you in my dreams lately. You seemed to be calling to me by the force." "What's the force? Is it something that I have?"

"Yes by the looks of things, sir. You have an ability that I can sense in you, and you sense it in yourself. I know, I can sense you." "But that's impossible! How do you know what's inside my mind, how was I calling to you by this 'force' that you speak of, and how is it that you-"

All of a sudden, I sensed something was up with the guy. He started having a seizure of some kind, and I sensed that it was something that he witnessed through the force, and I sensed that it had something to do with me possibly. It felt like that one Ahsoka moment when she fainted due to something with the force possibly, which occurred during when Kanan and I encountered Vader for the first time two years ago while we were with the fleet during the siege of Lothal.

The crew came running out of the ship. "Guys, I think we may need to bring him onboard to be checked out." I said.

* * *

 **Before I end the first chapter of this new story, I wanted to thank you all for the reviews of my other story, "A Jedi and a Mandalorian," as it is right now the story with the most reviews and views as of now by far for me, and I thank you all for that.**

 **One thing I wanted to bring up though: Jacob is a new character who I thought of as an OC, and he may not appear in many fanfictions compared to Alex, or my real life self I should say if you've read my bio.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new fanfic, and I will update new chapters when I can. I also encourage you to leave me some suggestions for future chapters in reviews, but I may not be able to do them in case I already have something planned for those chapters just to inform you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Force Sensitive**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

This force sensitive has been knocked out cold for a while, and we were all getting aggravated by that as we waited in the med bay for him to wake up from his incident, where we restrained him in case he was going to freak out. I sensed that he was about to wake up, and he did.

He got scared after he woke up, screaming, in which I was right about him freaking out.

"Hey hey, it's okay, it's okay." I said to him, connecting to him through the force to calm him down. "Who are you people!?" he asked afraid. "And where am I?!" "You had a seizure earlier, in which you lost consciousness, so we brought you into the med bay of our ship." "A ship? A ship? A ship!? Who are you and what do you want from me!?" He was panicking a whole lot, even with my connections to him through the force, he still did not calm down.

"Sir, we don't want anything from you. All we want to know is why you called us out here." I said, sounding as calm as I possibly can. He seemed to be calming down, but was still afraid. "I did not call you out here. Even with my strange ability, I did not call you out here. I don't know how, but it happened. I'm pretty sure that you may have my same abilities, kid, and I'm sure that you understand that I don't know how to control them if there is a way to do that. I don't know how I called you out here through my abilities, I'm telling you."

"And you are right about me having your abilities. It is known as the 'Force,' and it is strong with you." "The force? Is that what it's called?" I nodded. I saw him turn his head, and he was freaking out again. "What's the matter now?" I asked him. "Aliens I tell you, aliens!" he responded. He was probably talking about Hera and Zeb.

"Don't worry about them. They're friendly and they're with us." I said. "Really?" he asked. "Really." I answered. He seemed to calm down a little bit after knowing that Hera and Zeb don't do any harm to anybody, except the Empire during our missions that is.

Anyway, my thoughts told me that it was time to get his name. "And what is your name, sir?" I asked him. "Why?" he asked. "We would like to know your name. I could help you control your powers, and I'd get to know you better as I help teach you if you give me your name." "Okay, fine, I'll give you my name. My name is Jacob Louis." "Well, Jacob, my name is Ezra, and that's Kanan, Alex, Sabine, Hera, and Zeb." I said, pointing to everybody as I told Jacob their names.

"Look, how do I control my powers, Ezra? In fact, how did I get them in the first place?" Jacob asked me. "There are people born in the galaxy who seem to have a natural act of force sensitivity in them." Kanan said, answering for me. "What he said." I told Jacob. "And if I was born with it, is there a way to remove whatever is causing me to experience my abilities?"

"Kanan and I have no knowledge of that, but we do know that there is a way to control it. All you gotta do is learn." "And will the both of you teach me?" I didn't know what to say. Kanan and I wanted to help Jacob, but I still wondered how did he call to me with the force even if he didn't tend to do it, and why he looks like me a little bit. I had a lot of questions on my mind about Jacob. But in the end, we agreed to teach Jacob how to control his powers, thinking that we'd get more answers as to why there was a force sensitive on a planet in a different galaxy, where the force is unheard of, and why he looks like me in particular. That I really wanted to know.

All of a sudden, we started hearing some sirens outside, or sounds that sounded like them. "Crap, it's the cops. Get me unrestrained and let me deal with them. You can't risk being seen." Jacob said. I nodded, and Kanan and I released him, in which he went to find the exit of the Ghost, where Kanan and I were watching him, waiting for his next action as we watched Jacob through the force.

* * *

 **Jacob's P.O.V**

My "force" abilities, as Kanan and Ezra called them earlier, have also gotten me into trouble, and at times with the law. I remember that I even did time once after I accidentally, and unknowingly, did something with my powers to help out a blind person cross the street sometime in my late teens, in which I somehow ended up causing a major collision on the road between numerous vehicles, which may have been caused by me having anxiety about my powers as I helped the person cross the street, and the police believed me to be responsible. I did time because of that, and a few other accidental moments.

I've practically been given the reputation of a fugitive if you wanna look at it that way because of my powers, to the point where it lost me some of my closest friends after I unknowingly endangered them accidentally with my abilities. Even my friend Ross, who is a police officer in my neighborhood, took me as a person who can't be trusted, and he actually arrested me a couple of times due to the powers. If it was him outside the ship, then I'd better get him away from here before he discovers those guys.

I came out of the ship, bright lights in my way, seeing a bunch of Seattle police officers with their weapons raised at me. And guess who was with them. Ross.

"Jacob, on the ground now!" Ross ordered me, his gun raised with the other cops. My mind started racing as I felt that another incident was gonna occur with my powers, in which I believed that I might end up hurting my own friend. "Ross, I've told for the last ten billion times, I am sorry about my powers. It's not my fault that I got them, I may have been born with them." I explained to Ross, me on my knees with my hands behind my head.

"Jacob, it's not about that. What are you doing in this forest anyway with that ship? Using it because of your powers, Jacob?!" Ross furiously asked. "Look, Ross, I can explain." I said. "And you are going to. Keep your hands where I can see them." Ross ordered me, him gesturing for his men to cuff me.

I felt my mind racing again with the force, and I felt myself about to burst. I twitched a little bit. "Stay right there! Don't move, Jacob!" Ross ordered me. My mind raced further, and then I broke.

I let out a cry, my hands slipping from the back of my head, sending Ross and the cops flying into a tree. I got up, and my brain was under pressure from processing how I just did that with my ability. I looked down at my hands as I felt uneasy, and incredibly anxious, and then I snapped back to reality when I heard Ross say, "Use lethal force, but DO NOT kill him!" Now I was really worried.

And then shots were fired at me, me using my strange new ability in my powers to send the cops flying again into the trees. But then one of them fired his gun on the ground, and the bullet went into my shoulder. I groaned in pain after impact, and then I realized that I had only two options at this point.

Either I let myself get arrested by Ross and spend the rest of my life in prison with myself not knowing how to control my powers, or me hurting him and then having a manhunt on me established with a high price on my head as an alternate scenario to that option, or I go with this group of people from space to learn how to control my powers, while at the same time avoiding trouble with me in space.

In the end, I decided to go with them.

Shots were being fired at me again, and I bolted into the ship as I was covering up my shoulder, the entrance closing up behind me as Alex helped me over to the med bay, where he started treating me.

Next, I felt the ship starting to take off, and then we ascended to space. Great. I struggle with these strange powers, I meet a group of people with two of them who know how to control it, I get shot after I unknowingly sent Ross and the cops flying into trees, and now I'm going to space with these guys. This part in my life just got extremely interesting.

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

Once we left Earth, we went to the nearest cluster that led back to our galaxy, and we went into hyperspace just shortly after. Jacob was getting his wound treated in the med bay by Alex, while Kanan and I talked privately in my room, mainly about the questions I had about Jacob and his force connection.

"But seriously though, Kanan," I said. "How is it that he is born on a planet in a different galaxy and he still has the force on a planet in a galaxy that has no knowledge of the force whatsoever? That, and how is it that he claimed when he didn't mean to summon us out here when he did do it somehow?"

"I guess there's really one answer for both those questions from what I can infer, Ezra. The force works in mysterious ways." Kanan answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: On Atollon**

 **Several hours late**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

I was in the common area while we headed through the cluster back to our galaxy, where we would head to Atollon next, where Alex and I were playing Sabacc cause we got bored, and then Jacob came to join us. And I actually sensed that he seemed to be more calmer.

"How's that wound?" Alex asked him. "Well, you did get pressure on it, I'll tell you that." Jacob responded. "So now that we're off Earth, where are we going now?" "To Atollon, a planet where we've been residing lately." I answered.

"Right. Alex, if you don't mind, can I talk to Ezra in private for a moment?" "Sure, Jacob. I'll just go until then." Alex got up and left to wherever he was going, while Jacob took a seat in front of me. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him.

"It's because of my powers. I mean, when we get to that planet, are you sure that I won't be viewed as dangerous because of my force powers?" "That honestly depends on you, and the impression you make on the people who we're with on Atollon." "Right." "And by the way, Jacob, when you suffered your seizure earlier, I sensed that it was something that had to do with the force. Do you think you could tell me what happened?"

"I honestly don't remember much, other than I saw a baby who was crying in the middle of a forest at night. That's about all I remember." "It could be a force vision or something like that. That does tend to happen at times. Makes you see stuff from the past and stuff like that, stuff that you haven't seen in a while." "Right. You will teach me to control my powers, right, Ezra?" "I will. Since you're practically a member of the Ghost now, I guess you're one of us, and we'll be there for you, Jacob." "Thanks for being one of those people who understand my struggle, Ezra." "Anytime."

"Crew, arriving on Atollon in five minutes." Hera said over the inter comm.

 **Five minutes later**

We arrived on Atollon back at the base, where we walked over with Jacob to Sato and Rex after we told them about him. They wanted to see him for themselves. We presented Jacob, and both of them were weary of him, just mainly for the fact that he comes from a different planet in a different galaxy, and he has the force somehow. However, knowing well that he may need training in the force just for his well-being, Sato and Rex allowed Jacob to be with us on the Ghost in the meantime, which Jacob reluctantly agreed to, even though we all thought that he would have wanted to go back to Earth despite what he's thinking after what he did back there in Seattle, which Kanan and I sensed in him through the force. We got him settled in.

Since we seemed to be having a pretty good force connection, I invited him to stay in my room since it was lonesome with Zeb in Kanan's old room, and he accepted my invitation.

Some time flew by, and I was already giving him some basic jedi training in my room, primarily force bits in terms of controlling his powers and connecting with beings. And though Jacob was a person who did not know how to control his powers whatsoever, he seemed to be picking up a lot of it quickly. He was a fast learner, and I was a pretty good teacher.

We stopped training when a knock was heard at my door. "Yes?" I asked whoever it was, revealing Kanan when the door opened. "Sato and Rex want Jacob to go the medical center of the base to get that wound examined further. Besides, we are pretty much concerned that it could lead to infection still, even though Alex got some bandages on you earlier, Jacob." Kanan said.

"Are you sure that the procedure is safe though? I'm 100% unfamiliar with how things work in your galaxy." Jacob stated. "Trust us. All that they're going to do is have a medical droid examine your wound, and it'll patch you up if anything." Kanan replied. "A droid? Like a robot or something like that?" Jacob asked. "Yes." Kanan answered. "Okay, tell them that I'll be there in a minute." Kanan nodded and then left.

"I'll see you later, Ezra. Thank you so much for teaching me." Jacob thanked me as he started to leave my room. "You're welcome. Anything to help you control your force powers." I replied. He smiled at me, I smiled back, and then he took off, just not before he came back in for a second. "Ezra, can I ask you to hold onto this for me?" Jacob asked.

"What's this?" I inquired as he handed me some kind of small hand-held device. "My phone. It's something that a lot of people have back on Earth." Jacob answered. "Right, I'll hold onto it." I said, him nodding and then leaving. I put his device in a drawer in my room for safe keeping, and then went to meet Alex and Sabine for a round of combat practice in the cargo bay.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

Jacob came out of the Ghost just now, and I was walking him over to the medical center at Chopper Base.

"So, how did your first time lessons go with Ezra?" I asked him. "Pretty good. I seemed to pick up a lot of it despite my unfamiliarity." Jacob answered. At least it sounded like Ezra did a decent job as a teacher, which I considered it a test for my padawan. "That's good." I replied. "And, Kanan, if you don't mind me asking, why do you wear that thing over your eyes?"

Not wanting to bring up Malachor whenever people ask me that question or something similar, I just used pretty much the same response that I used all the time. "I got blinded due to an accident." I said, trying to not sound serious enough for Jacob to find out about Malachor through his force powers. "And how is it that you don't need a cane or anything when you walk?" "The force. It allows me to see despite my disability. I had difficulty with it at first, but I got better at seeing through the force as time went on." "Explains much. Besides, with my abilities, I can see things that nobody else can see." "That's part of how the force works, and you'll learn more about as time goes on with you here."

We arrived at the medical center, where the droid was standing by. "Hello there. Can I help you with anything?" the droid asked.

"I need a wound examined on him." I answered. "Okay. Just take a seat in this chair, and we will get started." the droid said. I then detected Jacob's fear through the force, in which I told him, "There's nothing to worry about. All he's gonna do is examine you and patch you up." "Alright. I can handle that." Jacob said, slightly less nervous now, sitting in the chair.

"I need to get going for now. I'm going back to the ship. When you're done here, come back. You know the way I think, right?" I asked Jacob. "I remember." he responded. "See ya." I said, leaving Jacob.

* * *

 **Jacob's P.O.V**

I sat in the chair, a little bit nervous about how this procedure was gonna go. "Please show me where you got your wound." the droid requested. I got up to take off my hoodie, and then I rolled up the sleeve of my shirt, revealing where I suffered the gunshot earlier on my shoulder. I sat back down, and the droid began examining it.

"You seem to have some object lodged inside you." the droid said. I had a feeling that he was talking about the bullet. "You mean the bullet?" I asked him. "Whatever it is that you call it, that is exactly what I am talking about." the droid responded. "So, what are you going to do then?" "I am just going to perform a small surgical procedure on you. I will take it out, and then I will patch you up after it is completed." I nodded at the droid.

He asked me to move to one of the beds in the medical center, in which I lay on my back, still nervous about this surgery. I hate surgery for the fact that I've had two operations performed on me, and this was going to be the third one. The first time I had one, it was due to when I broke my arm after I fell hard on the ground when me and a friend of mine were shooting hoops in the city back on Earth. The second time was due to me needing to have my appendix taken out. Since those surgeries, I've always hated them. And never in my life have I pictured getting surgery on a planet in a galaxy far from home.

I saw the droid get a needle, thinking that it was an anesthetic. He approached me and said, "This is an anesthetic that will take away the pain during the procedure, and you will be knocked out for a little while." "Fine." I said. The droid injected me with the anesthetic, and then I drifted off to sleep until surgery was completed.

As I slept, I felt my mind racing again, and I started seeing things.

I saw a baby in a forest, crying. It looked like it lost its family somehow, and then I saw a shadowy figure come up to it, and he picked it up, comforting it. As the vision went on, I saw that same baby may have developed some kind of strange abilities as it got older. And then when I took a look at that baby in the vision, I realized that it was me. I was the one left in that forest somewhere in the world. But where was I, who dropped me off there, and who was it that found me?

And then I saw another vision. I saw myself in front of a figure who was shadowy, and then he grabbed me by the throat hard, me struggling to get out of this vision. "Earth wants you back." it says, the vision ending with the chant _"Kill the sorcerer!"_ And then everything went black after that, me still asleep with my mind processing this extreme vision.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The First Morning**

 **Later**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

It was now night time, and it looked like that Jacob was undergoing surgery for a while. What was taking the droid so long for a simple procedure like removing an object out of a being's body? I just thought that it may have been taking longer than usual, and I decided to go to sleep for the night with the rest of the crew.

 **The next morning**

I woke up earlier than usual, and did the regular morning routine, then went to meet the crew for breakfast. "Morning, guys." I said as I walked into the kitchen, helping myself to some breakfast. "Morning, Ez." Sabine said. "How did you guys sleep?" I asked them. "Good." Hera answered, everybody else nodding in agreement. "What about you?" Kanan inquired.

"Okay for the most part." I said. "Why okay?" Kanan asked.

"Last night as I slept, I felt a disturbance in the force from Jacob, and it seemed like he may have been having a force vision or something like that in his sleep. I heard some inaudible stuff in there, and saw some things that I really can't remember as much, but when I really saw what Jacob was experiencing, it seemed like he may have seen somebody who claimed that Earth wanted him back." Everybody was intrigued by this, with Kanan responding by, "What else was he experiencing?" "Well, in the beginning of it, he saw a baby in a forest, all alone and crying, and it was picked up by some figure." I answered.

"Speaking of Jacob, where is he?" Zeb wondered. "He's probably in the medical center. Ezra, do you think you could head over there and wake him up?" Hera asked me. "I'll be back in a little bit." I replied, leaving the Ghost and walking towards the medical center of the base.

I came into the room where Jacob was, where he was still knocked out cold. I came up to him, and said quietly as possible, "Jacob, wake up." He groaned as he started waking up. "Am I dead?" he asks, him rubbing his eyes, then looking at his shoulder where his wound was, seeing that it was patched up. "I guess I'm not then." he said. "How long was I out for, Ezra?"

"A good couple of hours. It's already the morning. Come back to the Ghost with us, we're eating breakfast now." I said. "The Ghost?" Jacob asked. "The name of our ship." I reminded him. "Oh. Let's go then. I haven't eaten since I left my house back on Earth." he said, both of us walking out of the medical center, through the base, and back to the Ghost.

We entered the kitchen. "Waffles?" I offered him. "You have waffles here?" he asked us. All of us nodded. "That's something that we have back on Earth." "Want some?" I offered again. "Hit me up." he said, me giving him some space waffles. He took a bite out of one of them. "It tastes good. It tastes almost like an Earth waffle." He ate breakfast with the rest of us, and then we got ready for the day after we ate breakfast.

As of now, no missions came up from Sato or Rex, which meant that it was time for another day of jedi training for Jacob.

We went down to the cargo bay of the Ghost the two of us, and I was going to teach him how to lift things with the force. "What's today's exercise?" he asked. "You see that crate?" I asked him. Jacob nodded and said, "I want you to use the force and lift it. Concentrate your mind on that crate and that crate only, and imagine yourself lifting it off the ground." "Sounds simple enough."

Jacob concentrated, extended his arm out, and he couldn't do it the first try. "It's okay, just clear out your mind." I said to him. "Fine. I'll try again then." Jacob replied, using the force to lift the crate off the ground, but only a tiny, tiny, bit. "You're not clearing your mind." I told him. "I know, I can sense it." "Then maybe I'm just not strong enough to lift it then." Jacob retorted.

"You know what? Let's try something else." I suggested. "Do you see that small block over there?" "Yes I do." "I want you to lift it with the force. It's smaller, and it should be slightly easier." "Alright, let's do this."

Jacob extended his arm out, and actually managed to lift it off the ground. "I did it!" "Good job. Now, what I want you to do is pick another item in this room." "Any?" "Any." "That rusty battery-like thing." "Lift it off the ground." Jacob nodded, and got to it.

He lifted it off the ground, and he looked like that he was getting better at lifting items when he lifted more of them. "This is good. I'm actually improving." Jacob said after he lifted the crate that he had trouble with in the beginning. "You are, and you'll get better in time." I replied, being proud of myself for making good enough of a teacher. "Ready for a real challenge?" "What is it?" "You'll see, Jacob. Chopper, could you come down to the cargo bay please?" I called to Chopper.

He rolled in, making grumpy beeps as usual. I turned to Jacob, and said to him through the force, "Lift Chopper off the ground."

He got to it, and lifted Chopper with ease, causing him to let out a couple of beeps. He was afraid of this as he kept on going higher and higher. "Alright, that's enough. Put him down, Jacob. But do it gently." I told him. He brought Chopper down, and then he shocked both of us, me and Jacob grunting in pain. "Chopper!" I exclaimed, Chopper just rolling away. "After him!" Jacob said, me and him chasing the droid through the Ghost.

However, since Jacob seemed to be learning quickly enough, he just used the force on Chopper to catch him before he could keep on rolling away from us. Chopper let out more frightened beeps, telling Jacob to put him down. "Keep him in the air." I told him. Chopper attempted to shock both of us again, just not before Jacob sent him flying back, Chopper on his back, then picked him up with the force. Chopper was pissed off at us, and he went away.

"What's Chopper's problem?" Jacob asked. "It's just Chopper being Chopper. You'll get used to him eventually." I replied. "You sure I didn't do any damage to him?" "Maybe small damage, but it can be repaired easily." After I said that, Hera came into the common area where we were, and she did not look happy, her arms crossed as she gave me and Jacob stern looks.

"Could you boys explain to me why Chopper claimed that one of you broke his camera?" Hera asked, a small hint of anger in her voice. "Look, I can explain. It's my fault, okay?" Jacob admitted. "Jacob, you and Ezra are not in trouble, but I just want to know what happened." she replied, a tiny bit more calmer now.

"Actually, Hera, it's my fault partially, considering that I thought that Jacob lifting Chopper off the ground would have been good enough for our practice." I explained. "Then what happened?" "He lifted Chopper, then put him down, then he shocked the both of us, and then-" Jacob cut me off when he started speaking.

"I caught him with the force, and then after your droid attempted to shock the both of us again, I sent him flying into a wall. I'm sorry, so Ezra and I might as well just take the punishment." Jacob said, him looking down, waiting for the consequence. "Boys, you aren't in trouble since you told me the truth. However, the next time either of you end up damaging Chopper on purpose, even if he was the one who started something, there are going to be repercussions." Hera warned us. The both of us nodded.

"Can I ask you boys something?" "What is it?" I asked. "I need some help with chores done around the Ghost. I already have Sabine and Alex checking the turrets, I have Kanan checking our food supply, Zeb's checking the Phantom to see if it's all good, and I need you two to check the main systems up front in the cockpit. You guys can handle it, right?" Hera asked us. "I think we could handle it." Jacob replied. "Good. Get to work, I'm gonna go and fix Chopper's camera in the meantime."

The both of us left, where I guided him to the cockpit, both of us walking in.

I walked up to the main computer in the cockpit, and activated it, about to give Jacob a walkthrough on things.

"Okay, Jacob, this is how this works." I started, pointing to the screen. "So, if the text on the system appears green, then it means that it is good. If it's yellow, then it means that it is okay, but needs to be checked out. And if it's red, then it means that-" I was cut off when Jacob said, "I kinda already have a feeling of what it means if it's red."

"Figures." I said. "Alright, Jacob, check the navigation systems on your side, I will check the navigation systems on mine." We got to it.

"What does this say?" Jacob asked me. "What do you mean what does it-" I stopped in the middle of my reply when I remembered that he was from Earth, and he couldn't read our text. "Oh right, I forgot that you were from Earth." I replied. "Sorry about that." "It's fine. Could you just tell me what it says and walk me through these systems?" Jacob inquired. "I'll translate for you and walk you through." I answered.

I ended up teaching him again how to do things. But this time, it was tech related, with our technology and not his Earth tech. I taught him how to properly check systems that had the text for them written in red and yellow, and despite having an unfamiliarity with our tech, he seemed to pick up pretty quickly. It may have been thanks to his power in the force.

After a while, we finished checking the cockpit's systems, and then Jacob and I went to get some R and R in my room. At least it seemed like his first morning in our galaxy went relatively well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Game of Dejarik**

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

It was now the evening, and after the crew and Jacob ate dinner, which Jacob liked to his surprise, he and Ezra were now in Ezra's room, where Jacob was staying, talking about life on their planets.

When Ezra asked Jacob about Earth, he was more than happy to answer Ezra's questions about Earth.

He started out with talking a little bit about how it has different climates, different countries each with their own government, the technology they have, as well as a little bit of history, like the world wars, the Cold War, and the Afghanistan conflict to name a few. He also told Ezra about various revolutions that occurred on Earth, ranging from the French and American Revolutions, to some more recent revolutions that took place and are taking place now, like with civil wars between the people of various countries and their own governments, and Jacob even told Ezra that some of Earth's present day governments were established after the people overthrew the government and established their own. This got Ezra thinking that this rebellion in the galaxy might have hope after all.

After Jacob told Ezra a little bit about Earth, including his life living there, Ezra got into life on Lothal with his new friend.

He told Jacob about life on Lothal before his parents were taken, how Ezra survived all those years on the streets on his own, and how he eventually met the Ghost crew, joining their cause since he saw them as people who he could trust after so many years alone. He also told Jacob about his discovery of the force, how he got trained by Kanan in the force, those times when he was forced to use his abilities during run ins with inquisitors, but Ezra never got into Malachor, nor mentioned the sith holocron.

They talked more about life on their planets and their ruling governments, and after talking for a while, Jacob decided to see what everybody else is up to.

* * *

 **Jacob's P.O.V**

I left my and Ezra's room, and headed towards the common area of the Ghost, as he and the crew called it. I walked in there, and saw Hera playing some kind of game with Alex at the table. The game seemed to have these holograms, and they were playing with them. It was like some type of chess or something like that. I wanted to give it a try.

"Dang it! You're too good for a person who doesn't play dejarik that much, Alex." Hera said after he won. "What can I say? Today was my lucky day." he replied to the green alien. "Hey, Jake." he said after both of them turned to me. "What were you two playing?" I asked them. "Dejarik." Hera answered.

"What's that?" I asked them. "It's a game that is played often in this galaxy. It's played with these holograms, and you have to operate them using the dejarik board." Alex explained. "You wanna try?" "I guess so." "Take a seat, and could you teach him, Hera?" he asked her. "Sure. Where are you going?" "Cargo bay for combat practice." "Have fun then." He nodded and then left, leaving me with the female alien.

*Hera explains the rules of dejarik to Jacob* "You think you got it?" she asked me after she was done explaining. I seemed to pick up on it thanks to my abilities. "I think I got it." I replied. "Good. Let's play." she said, resetting the board for a new round.

She took one of her pieces, moving it towards me, leaving me an opening. I took the opportunity, and eliminated her piece, the hologram fading away. "Yes!" I thought to myself. Hera used another one of her pieces, and got revenge. I noticed just now how this game is a little bit like chess.

"Do you have something like this back on Earth?" she asked me. "We do. It's called chess, but there's no holograms involved. It's played relatively similar, but on a chess board, and you have various pieces ranging from rooks, knights, bishops, pawns, etc." I replied. "Right." Hera responded, eliminating another piece of mine, me being down to two pieces.

I used the force to get an idea about Hera's strategy, and I used it. I took one of my pieces, moving it to the left, waiting on her go. She moved, giving me an opening to use my second piece on her, eliminating her piece, Hera down to her last one. She was nervous and I could tell through the force. She made her move on me, and eliminated one of my pieces, both of us being down to one more piece.

Eventually, getting her in the perfect spot for an opening, I took Hera's last piece out, winning my first game at dejarik. "Good job." Hera commended me, both of us shaking hands after a good game. "Wanna go again?" I asked her. "Just to get back at you." she joked.

After an intense second round, I won again to my surprise. After my win, Sabine came in the common area, wearing a grey t shirt and what looked like to be gray sweatpants. "Hey, guys." she said. "Sabine, you won't believe this." Hera told her. "What's up?" "Jacob here beat me on his first two times playing dejarik." "First two times?" Hera nodded. "It took me like five just to win one game." "You wanna play?" I invited her. "Sure." she responded, taking a seat in front of me.

She reset the board, and we played now. And after an even more intense third round, I beat Sabine after catching her off guard using the force to my advantage, predicting her moves. "Dang, you're good for a first timer." Sabine said. "I learn pretty quickly." I replied. "Explains much." She got up after our game. "Where are you going?" I asked her. "To my room to paint."

"Wait, you like art too?" I asked her. She stopped, turned around, and said, "What did you ask me?" I repeated my question. "Yes I do actually. Do you?" "I do as a matter of fact. On my phone, I even have photos of some stuff that I did." "Can I see them?" "Sure thing. Let me just go get my phone first."

I went back to my and Ezra's room, looked for my phone using the force, and when I found it in a drawer, I was surprised that the battery wasn't drained as much. It was at 95% when I left Earth, and it still is unusually. I picked it up, punched in my pass code, opened up my photos, and went to find Sabine in her room. I found it pretty quickly, thanks to not only me detecting her presence through the force, but her front door was painted in some kind of graffiti. I knocked on the door. "Come in." Sabine said through the door, me entering.

"So?" she asked. "Here they are." I said as I handed her my phone. "What the heck is this thing?" she asked. "It's an iphone, a cellular device used by lots of people on Earth." I answered. "How do you operate thi-oh I see how you do this." she said after she found out how to swipe in between my photos.

The photos that she ended up seeing were some really good drawings and paintings that I did. I used to draw and paint a lot to help get stress out of me, especially if it was related to my force abilities, and I was good at it that the force helped me out a bit.

Some of the paintings and drawings Sabine saw included my drawing in pencil of Daft Punk in their helmets that had both of them up close and wearing tuxes, my painting of a night time Seattle that I did from the rooftop of a friend's house one time, my drawing in pencil of an up close Optimus Prime from the Transformers films, and my painting of the Moscow Kremlin that I did one time after I saw lots of visions of it at one point for reasons unknown. Sabine seemed to like a lot of them, and then when she found this one particular picture in there, she was intrigued by it.

This picture was another drawing in pencil, and it had a baby all alone on the ground, crying in a forest at night time. And in that, there was a figure above it, and when I told Sabine to go the next one, it showed the figure with the baby in its arms. The figure was shaded really dark in pencil, and the baby had very little shadowing done to it. This I drew out after experiencing a vision of a baby in a forest through the force one time in my teens, and that same exact vision struck me last night while the droid removed the bullet.

"What's the story with these two?" Sabine asked me. "I've seen that baby before in a vision that I had, as well as the forest and the figure." I answered. "Was your vision a force vision?" "Possibly. I experienced that last night. That baby I have seen before in that forest many times, and these days I still don't know why I keep on having that vision." I wanted to tell Sabine that the baby turned out to be me after I experienced the vision last night, but I didn't want to since I didn't feel comfortable sharing it with her. "Right. Anyway, these are really good though." she switched the subject.

"Thanks." I replied, her handing me my phone back. Sabine yawned afterwards and said, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." "Me too. And before I go, Sabine, do you know where your shower is on this thing, if you have one?" I asked. "I do. Follow me."

I followed her, and we came up on the restrooms that had showers in them. There were two, and the women's one was distinguishable with a painting of a woman stick figure in pink by Sabine. I thanked her, said goodnight, and went to shower up.

Ironically, this shower seemed somewhat similar to an Earth shower. I activated it after I got undressed, and at least it was easy to operate, and it had hot water, which was good for a spaceship. I showered, dried myself off using a towel that I found in the men's room, and since I did not have any other clothes on me, I was forced to put on the same clothes that I had on since we left Earth for the walk back to my room.

I arrived, trying to not wake Ezra up, got undressed, climbed up onto the top bunk, and went to sleep.

I experienced another thing while I was asleep, but it wasn't a vision of me as a baby in that forest, or anything else. It was just a whisper in a dream, and it was that same one from last night.

 _"Kill the_ _sorcerer."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Cousins**

 **The next morning**

 **Jacob's P.O.V**

"Morning, guys." I said as I walked into the kitchen to join the crew for breakfast. "Hey, Jake." Ezra said. I helped myself out to some breakfast, and it was good. It turns out that food in this galaxy is pretty good after all.

After breakfast, Ezra and I decided to meditate in our room, which is common for a jedi. He wasn't looking forward to meditating since he didn't like it as much, but Kanan suggested that me and him do it for the sake of things, so we did. Just as we were meditating, feeling the force as we closed our eyes and concentrated, sitting with our legs crossed, I felt a strange thing this time from the force. I opened my eyes. "What's wrong?" Ezra asked, his eyes closed.

"Nothing, I just feel something...something calling to me." I answered. "What do you think is calling you?" "The force probably. I'm gonna go and check it out if that's cool." "I guess so." "I'll be back in a bit."

And with that I left Ezra, standing outside of our room, trying to detect the force signature. I detected it again, and it looked like it was coming from one of the rooms. I moved to the room where it was coming from, which turned out to be Kanan's room when I saw him walk out before I entered.

"What are you doing in front of my and Hera's room?" he asked a bit seriously. "I can explain." I said. "I felt something calling to me from the force. And it looked like it's calling me from this room." "Fair enough. Just make it quick, because if Hera finds that you entered her room without permission, she isn't going to like that, not that she blows up easily." "I will be quick, Kanan."

He walked away, heading to wherever he was going, and I entered his room, feeling the force signature become stronger. I felt it coming from a drawer at the bottom of the bunk bed, and I knelt down, and opened it.

When I opened it, a blue cube-like object flew right into my face. "Ow!" I said, putting my hand on my forehead where the cube hit me, me thinking that a mark got left on me. The cube was on the ground, and it still was calling to me via the force.

I knelt down, and grabbed the cube in my hand. But why would a cube just simply be calling to me? I examined the cube further, and it looked like it had components that could be configured someway.

So I sat on the bottom bunk, continued looking at it, and then when I ended up concentrating my mind unknowingly, the components of the cube started getting manipulated.

I concentrated further, and then more of the components came alive, parts of the cube twisting, until a small ball in the middle was revealed. And then a hologram played, and when I took a look at the blue hologram playing, I noticed that it was showing the same baby, being me, from the forest that I've kept on seeing in my vision, including the figure, and then the next part shocked me.

The hologram video played, my baby self crying in the forest, and then some text appeared, and it was written in English. It said _"Seattle Police."_

But that wasn't it.

Next, it switched up from me crying to a woman appearing. She looked like she had some similar characteristics to me, like raven colored hair, blue eyes, ones that were darker than mine, and she had a similar skin tone. Next, she started speaking, and it was in English.

 _"Don't cry, my beloved Ian Bridger. I fled the galaxy to hide you away from the clutches of the Empire until its downfall, and to make sure that you are not discovered by them to become a servant of the dark side of the force. You would be safe there. A dark time has revealed itself across the stars of our very galaxy, along with rebellions occurring and most jedi dying. Most jedi are dead at this point, and some force sensitive children have been captured by the Empire to become a sith. I only wanted the best for your cousin, come the day if he becomes a jedi himself, and I wanted the best for you as well. That was one of the reasons why I hid you on Earth, so that you could hide from the Empire. Ian, please stay strong and know that I love you. And if you see Ezra by some hope at all, please tell him that I love him and I will always love my dearest nephew. He would be about 4 or so years younger than you, he has the same eyes as you do, has raven colored hair, and he's strong in the force like you. Stay strong, my dearest Ian, and never feel the sadness in your emotions because of me not being there for you. Just know that I love you and I always will, Ian, always."_

My brain lurched, unable to accept the fact that I was told as a child that I was born in Everett, and it was revealed to me that I was there in that forest as a baby. I was never adopted formally, I was discovered in that very forest. I broke into tears soon after, now on both my knees on the ground, pressing my hands against my face after I was not willing to accept this. My life will never be the same again after all that I've just witnessed in that hologram video.

And now I saw and heard my own mother, my very own biological mother who I had no idea of who she even was, and for the fact that I have a FIRST COUSIN PRESENT IN THIS GALAXY! I teared up even more heavily now.

The door opened behind, and though I was caught deep in emotion, I still sensed Hera walk in.

"Jacob?" I heard her say. I didn't respond, and instead continued crying, tearing up even more than last time. She helped me up, me crying into her shoulder, still traumatized from seeing that video.

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

I dashed out of my room after listening to the video from the holocron that Jacob activated, hearing him tear up. At the same time though when I dashed out, there was no way that Jacob was my first cousin!

How did his mother know he was force sensitive, how did she know that I was force sensitive, and who was she as my own aunt that I never knew about? I had so many questions.

When I came into the hall, I saw Jacob crying into Hera's shoulder, me still thinking about him and me being cousins.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, Hera supporting him by bringing him in closer. "I have a first cousin." Jacob answered as he cried.

"Who's has a cousin now?" Alex asked after I heard him and Sabine step out from her room. I faced both of them, and said, "Alex, Sabine, we have to talk."

I pulled them away, and the three of us went into my room, locking the door after all of us got in. "Why did you pull us in here?" Alex asked me, him and Sabine crossing their arms.

"You guys know how Jacob claimed that he had a cousin earlier?" I asked them. "Yes?" Sabine said, me sensing where she saw this going. "Well, there...uh...there is just so-" I replied, stuttering a lot.

"There is just what?" Alex inquired. "Well, there is just something I have to admit." I replied. "We're listening." Sabine said.

"I think me and Jacob might be cousins." I admitted. "Seriously?" Alex asked, him and Sabine both shocked. I nodded, unsure still whether to still believe what the holocron video said was true or not. "Do you guys think I look like Jacob?" I asked them. Sabine and Alex looked at me, looking for similarities.

"Well, you do have similar noses and eye color." Alex said. "Not to mention the same raven colored hair." Sabine added. And it was confirmed from there that Jacob and I looked similar enough to be related.

"Can't believe I have a cousin I never knew about." I said in disbelief. "How are the others going to react to this if we tell them?"

"Some of them are probably unaware of it, so tell them what you told us, Ezra." Alex answered, Sabine nodding with him. "I would say during lunch, tell them." Sabine added.

I nodded at both of their responses, and then the two of them left, while I sat in my room still, still in disbelief about Jacob being my cousin.

 **Later during lunch**

We were all eating lunch in the kitchen now, eating some meat from dinner last night. Jacob didn't eat much since he was still in shock about him having a biological cousin.

I was interrupted during my meal by a tap on the shoulder by Sabine, her nodding after I looked over, and then Alex nodded when I looked over at him.

"Question, guys." I said. "Do you think that Jacob and I look similar enough to be related?" Everybody stopped eating, and looked at me. "Why are you asking?" Kanan inquired.

I took a deep breath as I was about to answer, still hesitating to answer, until I let out another sigh and then gave my answer. "Just something that Alex, Sabine and I may have noticed possibly." I responded.

"Jacob, look at me." Zeb told him, and he looked over at him. While he looked at him, Zeb, Kanan, and Hera compared Jacob to me.

"Well, he does have similar eyes." Zeb said. "That, and he also has a similar hair color to yours, Ezra." Kanan added. "Not to mention the similar shape in noses." Hera added on.

There was silence in the room from all of us, until Kanan said, "Yup, you two look alike."

Then there was silence again in the room, all of us being more silent longer than last time now. This was 100% not normal. It's not everyday that you fly to a planet in another galaxy and find a long lost relative of yours on that planet. I said something quietly, but it was still loud enough for the others to here.

"What did you say?" Kanan asked me. I let out a long sigh, and then told them the truth. "I might be Jacob's cousin." I confessed to my friends. "It can't be, it just can't be." Jacob responded. "What makes you say that, Ezra?"

"In that video, the woman mentioned the name 'Bridger,' which is my last name. In that video, I heard it all from what I sensed in my room, the woman said that the cousin is about 4 or so years younger than you, Jacob, similar eyes, similar hair, and strong in the force like you." "Wait, your last name is Bridger?" "Yes."

Jacob let out a long sigh, and then said, "Wow. I actually have a biological cousin that I never knew about." He did say that a little bit relieved, considering that he was hid on Earth with no knowledge of anyone in his biological family, until now that is, including myself. "Can I call you 'coz,' or something like that still?" "Fine, just don't do it too often, Jacob."

"What happened earlier anyway?" Sabine asked.

"The force was calling to Jacob, and it turned out to be the jedi holocron that was calling to him. He activated it and it played a video of when he was left on Earth by his mom, or my aunt I should say since it has been confirmed that we are cousins. And it turns out that his real name is not Jacob actually. His real name is Ian Bridger. His mom/my aunt said that she wouldn't let the Empire take Jacob to be trained as a sith, which is the reason why she came to Earth with him, leaving him in a forest all alone as a baby." I explained.

"So, do I, or we for that matter, call you Ian now?" Alex asked Jacob. "I don't know what to say to that, Alex, but call me Jacob since it's the name that I've grown up with." Jacob answered. "I can see you two being cousins. The fact that you, Ezra, trained him a little bit in the ways of the force shows that a little bit." Kanan said. "And cousins help each other out after all." he added.

"I just find it strange that we landed on a planet in a distant galaxy and came across a long lost relative." Sabine said. "Trust me on that one. I didn't even know the nature of my abilities even until Ezra and Kanan told me." Jacob replied.

"Same thing here, and I've had them on and off again during my time on the streets back on Lothal on my own." I added.

I still can't believe that I have a biological cousin living on the Ghost with us, one that I've been seeing in my sleep lately and one who both of us had no knowledge of.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Your Planet Wants You Back**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

Jacob, all of us for that matter, seemed to have calmed down ever since earlier. I just still can't get over the fact that we discovered my unknown first cousin on that planet, a cousin who was force sensitive. At least I'm still glad to have helped him in his force abilities. I even thought that he might consider staying with us on the Ghost, fighting alongside me to defeat the sith, the inquisitors, Vader, the Empire...There was a lot that could happen at this point with Jacob.

We were all in our rooms now, relaxing since no missions came up. However, it looked like it was going to change.

We heard a knock at the entrance ramp, so we headed down there, opened it up for whoever it was that was knocking, revealing Rex, alarms going off in the base behind him. What was going on?

"What is it, Rex?" Kanan asked the clone. "We just detected an unidentified ship enter Atollon. We don't know whether it's friendly or imperial. We have pilots scrambling now." Rex answered. "Then that means I'd better get in the-" Hera was cut off when her commlink went off.

"Unidentified ship has just touched down on the base grounds." a pilot informed her. "Standby, we're coming." she replied, all of us moving out of the Ghost and towards the base. We all had our weapons drawn at the ship when we saw it. "Don't I get anything?" Jacob asked, no weapons in his hand. Sabine sighed and gave him one of her pistols. "I want it back though." she reminded him.

The ship was some kind of freighter. I didn't know the make and model of it, and it was colored black all over. We had that freighter surrounded, including several Phoenix foot soldiers on the ground aiming their blasters, and several pilots overhead, watching us from the air. "Everybody hold your fire." a soldier ordered. I have a really bad feeling about this.

All of a sudden, shots were fired from the ship, firing at all of us. Several Phoenix members got shot and injured seriously, but not killed. The ship kept on firing while my friends, cousin, and I took cover behind something. And then, the ramp of the ship opened, in which a male by the looks of things stepped out.

This male had a muscular build to him, was wearing a black ballistics vest that was blaster proof, a black jacket, black combat pants with boots, and he had all kinds of gadgets ranging from several cellular gadgets to explosives. On his head, he wore a helmet that was black had three dots on each side of his face that were colored red. I guessed that this guy was some kind of bounty hunter, but thought otherwise when I felt that he had the force. Please don't be an inquisitor!

Eventually, the guy pressed a button on his helmet, his red dotted face being removed, revealing a human male with a skin tone like mine, green eyes, and he had a buzz cut that was colored dark brown. Several more people followed behind him, all of them aiming weapons at us, ready to shoot, until the human raised his hand, telling them to stop.

"I knew that I would find you here, Ian." he said, threateningly. "Sir, what about the rest of these guys and their base?" one of his men asked. "Negative. Do not harm them. They are not on the list, only the cousins." he replied. "Yes, sir." the same henchman replied.

"Who are you and why do you want me?" Jacob demanded. "I am Trenick Raisgor, a mercenary if you would consider me one." the leader said. "Why did you come here?" Jacob demanded again.

"It seems that following your little 'incident' in Seattle, you have put a pretty high price on yourself. Word of you got out to the rest of the world, and now that the other Bridger was identified, the governments of Earth want both of you now. Your planet wants you back, Ian, and they want you and your cousin as well." Trenick said.

"You will never take both of us!" Jacob exclaimed. Then Trenick used the force on us, sending me and Jacob flying back, hitting the side of the Ghost with both of us pinned. "Why is it that you Earthlings are so difficult sometimes?" Trenick smirked. "Tell me, Ian, why did you run away from your own home planet, hmm? Why did you run away from the truth about you only to discover your true self here?" "Let me and Ezra go now!" Both of us were choked harder.

Trenick let out a long sigh before he said, "Always Earthlings with their back talking attitudes. You obviously are being arrogant enough to not understand this, Ian. Your powers are leading you down a dark path ever since your incident, you are heading towards a dark path that puts you and the rest of your home planet in danger. Your planet's governments want you just for the safety of others, Ian." "He is not going down a dar-" I was choked even harder now.

"Oh, so it's the other cousin Bridger that is now acting like an arrogant Earthling like his older cousin, hmm? I am going to enjoy turning the both of you in." Trenick smirked.

He turned around, both me and Jacob still pinned to the Ghost. "Prep our ship. It's time to head back to Earth to get our reward. Inform the governments that we have the package and ask them where they would like us to bring the Bridgers." Trenick told his men. "What about them? Shouldn't we be bringing their friends?" one of his henchmen asked. "How many times do I have to repeat myself? I said the others are not on the list." Trenick replied sternly.

And then Jacob and I were blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: On Earth, Again**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

I groaned as I started waking up after Jacob and I blacked out earlier, and noticed that I could barely move. I tried moving again while I sat on the floor, and noticed that I've been put in restraints. I tried again to try and break free, nothing. I heard movement on my left, and I faced there, seeing that Jacob woke up. He faced me.

"Where are we, Ezra?" he asked. "I think we are on that ship that the mercenary arrived on." I answered. "Where are going?" "Probably back to Earth, Ezra, at least what I'm thinking. After all, he did say that my planet wanted me back." "Yes, Jacob, I remember." "Hey could you use the force to break free?"

I tried, and nothing. "Nope. Can you?" Jacob tried and shook his head. "Crap. We're stuck here." "What about the crew, Ezra? Aren't they going to come for us?" "Let's just hope that they do. When we get on Earth, I'll try to contact Kanan through our force bond, and get him to tell the crew where we are." The door opened in front of us shortly after, and in stepped Trenick.

"So, the cousins are awake by the looks of things?" Trenick asked. "Let us go!" Jacob barked at him, which earned him a hard slap on the face from Trenick. "Talk back again, and I will have you executed when I bring both of you back to Earth. Speaking of which by the way, we are almost there. You'd better start saying your goodbyes, cousins, before your saddened death arrives." Trenick walked out of the room with his back towards us, just not before he stopped in the doorway, looked over his shoulder, and gave me and Jacob a smirk. He left soon after.

"We have got to escape." Jacob said. "I think I might have a plan." I replied. "Oh yeah? Get us killed, is that your plan, cousin!?" "We have the force on our side, Jacob, your people don't." "First of all, do not refer to the Earth humans as 'my people' because I find it obnoxious, and two: the Earthlings have things that could potentially kill us even with the force." We felt the ship hit the surface, telling us that we arrived.

Two of Trenick's henchmen walked into the room where my cousin and I were, and they released us, got us on our feet, and aimed their blasters at me and Jacob as we started walking out of the ship.

When we walked out, we felt the henchmen knock us out again, and we were blacked out.

 **Several hours later**

 **Undisclosed location, Earth**

I groaned again as I was regaining consciousness, my vision blurry at first, and when it cleared up, I was shocked to see where we were. We were in some kind of arena, and the stands were filled with many Earth humans, all of them wearing suits and chanting, _"Kill the sorcerer! Kill the sorcerer!"_ and it kept on repeating. There were also multiple flags around the arena, which I assumed represented the countries of Earth.

After I fully regained my vision, I noticed that my hands were tied up to something. I looked behind me, and saw that I was tied to a poll with Jacob behind me. Both of us were struggling to break free, but in the end, when we realized that we couldn't, we came to accept the fact that we were probably going to die as cousins out here on a world far from home.

I looked ahead of me, and saw Trenick emerged, raising his hand, quieting down the humans.

"Government officials of the globe, I have brought you your Bridgers." he announced. "Now, I would like my reward from the highest bidder."

"A bid?" one of the Earth human females asked. "Yes, Madame President, a bid." Trenick answered. "I do not operate without my payment. Now, I'm going to say this again, I would like my reward from the highest bidder."

"That doesn't make sense. The Governments of our planet spent millions of dollars for the capture of the fugitive and his cousin to give you, and now you want us to propose our bid after we all spent millions of dollars for the capture of both of them?" another Earth human asked, who had an accent similar to Vizago. The entire arena started protesting, and then Trenick shot his pistol in the air.

"That is more like it! And yes, I would like my highest bidder to make their bid." "You can't demand that from us! We have spent millions of dollars, like the Russian representative said, to give you for the capture of the cousins, and you can't just demand a higher payment, you're practically somewhat putting all of us in debt!" another Earth human said, all of the Earth government officials nodding. "What kind of a mercenary are you even?" he demanded.

"The one who wants to get the job done, Brit! Now give me my reward from the highest bidder!" Trenick demanded. "No! As America's representative, I say that we do not want to make another bid for the capture of the Bridger cousins after we spent so much money to give to you, but now we want our money back, and we are going to take it back."

"Make me, Earthling." Trenick demanded. "Trenick, you have no idea what you are going to start here today in front of all of us." a dark skinned Earth human said. "And what makes you think that, President Obama?"

"It makes me think that since you are being arrogant about your money, I hereby say that we terminate your Earth contract with us before your arrogance drives you to start a conflict that would end up being way worse than World War 2. All in favor, say 'I.'" "I." every Earth human said at exactly the same time.

"That does it, Trenick. You're done." the human known as President Obama said. Trenick was enraged from what I could sense, and instead of making an even bigger deal out of an already big deal, he stormed out with his men, and took off before he could start anything.

"Now, what do we do now with the Bridgers?"

"Jacob, we've got to get out of here." I said. "It's no use. They might end up killing us, or worse..." Jacob replied. "What do you mean by worse?" "Well, they could instead use use as weapons or something." "As if death's not of use already." "Exactly, Ezra."

"They're up!" a guard screamed, a squad of them rushing towards me and Jacob.

"Wait, wait! It's all a big misunderstanding!" I tried to explain. Instead, the guards fired some kind of taser, shocking my cousin and I, knocking us out. It seems that we have blacked out so many times.

 **Hours later**

Jacob and I woke up again, and we were in some kind of Earth aerial vehicle.

"Jacob, where are we?" I asked him. "I don't know. We're probably getting transported to some kind of place for imprisonment." Jacob replied.

All of a sudden, we felt a sudden shift as we started diving for an unknown reason. Oh no! This can't be! I don't wanna die this way, but I'm going to! Goodbye to my parents, my Ghost family, my cousin, and most importantly, me. Goodbye all, waiting for the impact. Impact was made, and we blacked out again. This is the most number of days where I've blacked out.

 **Shortly after impact**

Jacob and I woke up after impact, and saw that it was burning on the inside out. We were lucky to be alive, but we were going to die if we didn't do anything. "Ezra, we gotta get out before we die in this fire!" Jacob said, him trying to kick the door open.

"Jacob, use the force, we could get out easier!" I told him. He force pushed the door open, and we bolted just as the fire nearly consumed the both of us, the vehicle exploding in fiery flames while we ran away, and went farther away from the explosion. We kept on running, then stopped, panting hard. "That was too close." Jacob said. "Yeah. Where are we?" I asked him. He check to see if he still had his phone, as he called it, on him, and then pulled it out, searching up to see where we are.

"Oh my!" Jacob reacted. "Where are we?" I asked. "We're in England, just outside London by the looks of things. We have to get going and see where would be a good location to make contact with your crew." "Right. Hey! I still have my commlink on me." "Call them and see if they could make it." "I'm on it."

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the Ghost**

 **Hera's P.O.V**

I was so worried for Ezra after he got captured. I was so worried that we all thought that he practically could have died already with Jacob. I tried to think the other way around, but it felt that he really did die. I was so sad, and so grievous over this. I thought that until, to our surprise, my commlink started chiming, and it was Ezra! He's alive!

 _"Can anybody here me, this is Ezra. Come in, anybody."_ "Ezra, this is Hera. Thank god you are okay! Where are you?"

 _"I am now on Earth with Jacob. We just escaped after a crash, and now we are on the run. We need to find a good location in case you can get us if at all possible."_ "Where are you specifically?"

 _"I'm in some place called 'England,' and near a place in there called 'London.' Will you be able to get us?"_ "Ezra, we just might be able to, but we need a good location. Contact us in the afternoon since we are all going to bed now here, tell us where we could meet you and Jacob, and then we'll grab you and get you off Earth."

 _"Okay, Hera, sounds like a plan. I will contact you tomorrow. And if the others are hearing this, tell them that I'm okay."_ "Will do. Be safe, Ezra. Specter 2 out."

 _"Specter 6 out."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Back with the ninth chapter of "New Guy From Earth," and I just saw Steps into Shadow earlier. It was a good start to the third season of Rebels, and I'm looking forward to see what happens in the upcoming episodes.**

 **Enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Grabbing a Car**

 **On the Ghost**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

I lay in bed that night, thinking about Ezra, hoping that he was safe. I heard Hera earlier speak with him, and it was good to here that he was alive, but yet I just wanted to talk about it with Alex since he stayed in my room tonight, just like old times when we first met him.

"Alex, you still up?" I asked my bunk mate. "Yeah. What's up?" he asked.

"Are you worried about Ezra?" "A little. I spoke with him earlier after Hera ended her call with him, and though I'm glad to here that our friend's okay, I'm just worried about him still. I mean, what if something happens to both him and Jacob while down there on Earth?" "What did he say when you spoke with him?"

"He said that he'll contact us again when he and Jacob have figured out a good location to come get them, so we just have to wait a little longer. Just hang in there, Sabine, we'll get our friend back, I know it." "Thanks for believing that we'll see Ezra again, Alex. At least you're a good person to talk to when I'm concerned about something." "Anytime, Sabine. Besides, you're my friend after all, and I'm just glad to be there for you and for pretty much anybody."

"And I'm glad that you are there for me and us, and I'm glad that I'm there for you. I'm going to bed now, we've got an op tomorrow morning. Goodnight, Alex." "Goodnight, Sabine." And we were off to sleep.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on Earth**

 **Jacob's P.O.V**

Ezra and I walked for about 15 miles straight to London, and we were in the city now, walking into a cafe after I swapped my dollars, which I happened to have on me in my hoodie, for British Pounds. We went there because I suggested to him that it would be a good place that was quiet and one where we could discuss going for the crew to pick us up. Surprisingly, nobody has noticed us, considering that the governments of the world put a price on us. We requested drinks so that we could actually blend in with everybody at the cafe because some people in a cafe and not ordering anything may raise some questions.

"So, where can we go that is a good enough location for the crew to grab us?" Ezra asked me, sipping on his water. "Well, one thing is for sure: we can not be in a major city when they grab us." I answered, looking for a good location on my phone. After a while of searching, I may have found an ideal location. "This one seems good enough." I said.

"So?" Ezra asked. "The place that I found is north of here, and I think it might be decent enough. Basically all we gotta do is drive from London all the way north to Scotland, and have the crew grab us when we get there." "And how far is Scotland from here?" "467 miles from here." "Ugh. It's gonna take us, I dunno, days to get there!" "Correction, but depends on us still. It says it'll take us 8 hours and 5 minutes by driving. So we just gotta get a car and we'll be on our way." "A car, Jacob?"

"It's a type of land vehicle that we Earthlings use as transportation. I remembered that I had a friend in London who said that I could come see one of these days if I need a favor from her. Me and her go back, and after I performed a favor for her while she visited Seattle, she said that if I'm London, she's my person to come see." "Do you know if we could trust her?" I nodded. "She actually works for a car rental agency in the UK, and I will ask her if she could rent us a car." "Let's get going then."

"Hey, Emily, it's Jacob." I said. _"Hey. Nice to here from you, old friend. Why are you calling me?"_ Emily asked in her British accent.

"I am in London with my cousin, and we would like to know if we could rent a car from your rental agency that you work for by any chance. _"Of course. I'm working later hours today, so I'll have a car ready for you two. I'll have everything taken care of for you."_ "Glad to here it. And could we get an address for the rental agency?" _"Sure. I'll email it to you."_

"Thanks, Em. I'll see you later." _"See you later, Jacob."_ I hung up after that, and me and Ezra departed for the agency.

"Ezra, shouldn't we get a change of clothes though. We don't want the public to identify us easily, right?" I asked him while we were near a store during the walk over. "You do have a point." he replied, the both of us walking in.

"Take your pick." I told my cousin, me going elsewhere to find clothes.

I found my pair of clothes to change into after a while. I went with a gray t that had the Rolling Stones logo with the tongue colored in a British Union Jack, light blue jeans that were ripped a tiny, tiny bit at knee level, but weren't ripped enough to show skin, and I kept my regular shoes that I had on. I started heading to where Ezra was after detecting his force signature, grabbing a backpack for myself along the way as I carried my clothes.

When I found Ezra, he was going with light blue jeans that were not ripped, an orange t that had the Union Jack in white, and like me, he wore his regular shoes.

We took our stuff over to the counter to pay, where I payed after having just enough pounds to make the payment, and then my cousin and I went into a changing room to change into our clothes. Once we were done, we continued our walk over to the rental agency

We arrived later at the agency, and a male rental agent who took over for Emily after she left for the day gave us the location of where we could find our car in the parking garage. He also informed us that Emily took care of payment and whatnot. We thanked him, and Ezra and I headed to the parking garage to find our ride.

Ezra and I went to get it, and the car that we got was a black Beamer(BMW). I got in the driver's seat on the right hand side, Ezra sitting next to me on the left.

"It's a nice vehicle." Ezra commented. "Yup. I've always wanted to drive a Beamer, and it feels good to get behind the wheel." I replied, both of us buckling up. I set my phone up, which still had enough charge left on it, punching in where we wanted to go, and then I started the car up.

We drove out of the agency, and drove through London as we made our way to the location to meet the crew. "Ezra, contact the crew. Tell them that we are rolling to the location, and send them the coordinates." I instructed him. "On it." he replied, pulling out his commlink as he called it.

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

"Specter 6 to any Specters." I said. _"Specter 5 here."_ Sabine responded, blaster shots in the background.

 _"Look, this is really a bad time! We're in the middle of an op here!"_ "Sorry, I wasn't aware."

 _"Ezra, it's okay, but please contact us later when we actually have gotten the stuff we need!"_ "Will do. Specter 6 out."

 _"Specter 5 out."_

After my call ended, we were on our way to Scotland.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Road Trip and a Radio**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

After what literally felt like an hour, Jacob and I finally got out of the city, heading north on the road. We had at least a good 7 hours before we got to Scotland, and all we focused on was driving and getting there. While we drove, life going by as I looked out my window, I was still thinking about the others, hopefully they were okay and were holding up just fine. I didn't want anything to happen to them while I was gone, and if anything did happen to them while I'm gone, I would blame myself for not being there for my friends. "Ezra." Jacob said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What is it?" I asked him. "How bout some driving music?" he suggested. "What's good on Earth?" "Me personally, I prefer slightly older hits, but sometimes modern as well." "Why older ones? What's up with modern ones?"

"The thing about modern hits, Ezra, is that they are a bit of annoyance sometimes, considering that most songs these days are all about sexually related stuff. I personally don't like modern hits as much, modern pop to be specific." "But why express sexually related stuff in today's songs?" "I honestly don't know."

"Well, what older hits ar-" I was cut off when my commlink started going off. "I gotta take this one." I said. "Who's this?"

 _"It's Alex, Ezra. Have you managed to find a location on Earth for us to grab you and Jacob?"_

"We are en route now to it. I'm going to send you the coordinates to this location."

 _"Coordinates received. Yeah? Okay, I'm coming now. I gotta go now for a night op. I'll talk to you later, Specter 6."_

"Specter 6 out."

 _"Specter 7 out."_

"Who was that?" Jacob asked. "It was Alex. He just wanted to know if we found a location for the crew to grab us, and I sent him the coordinates." I replied. "Did he say when the crew would arrive?"

"No, Jacob, he didn't since he was going on a night op right now." Jacob nodded. "So, as I was saying earlier, Jake, what older hits are good?"

"Well, I got a whole bunch of them on my phone. All I can do with it is connect it to the car's radio, and I can listen to them while we drive. Plus, you could also cycle through them while driving." "That's cool." "Yup. Earth tech has its benefits."

"Find anything?" "Well, there is Lynyrd Skynyrd, which is a classic rock band. I got a good song by them. Tell me if you like it." "What's the name of it?" "Saturday Night Special."

 _"Two feet they come a creepin'_

 _Like a black cat do_  
 _And two bodies are layin' naked_  
 _A creeper think he got nothin' to lose_  
 _So he creeps into this house, yeah_  
 _And unlocks the door_  
 _And as a man's reaching for his trousers_  
 _Shoots him full of thirty-eight holes_

 _(chorus)_

 _Mr. Saturday night special_  
 _Got a barrel that's blue and cold_  
 _Ain't good for nothin'_  
 _But put a man six feet in a hole"_

"I actually like this one." I said. "Yup. It's a good one." Jacob replied.

 _"Big Jim's been drinkin' whiskey_  
 _And playin' poker on a losin' night_  
 _And pretty soon ol' Jim starts a thinkin'_  
 _Somebody been cheatin' and lyin'_  
 _So Big Jim commence to fightin'_  
 _I wouldn't tell you no lie_  
 _Big Jim done pulled his pistol_  
 _Shot his friend right between the eyes_

 _(chorus)_

 _Oh, it's the Saturday night special_ _for twenty dollars you could buy one too_

 _Hand guns are made for killin'_

 _They ain't no good for nothing else_

 _And if you like to drink your whiskey_

 _You might even shoot yourself_

 _So why don't we dump 'em people_

 _To the bottom of the sea_

 _Before some ol' fool come around here_

 _Wanna shoot either you or me_

 _(chorus)_

 _Mr. the Saturday night special_

 _And I'd like to tell you what you could do with it_

 _And that's the end of the song"_

After listening to this song, it got me wondering something about it, something about killing people.

"Why does this song talk about killing people though?" I asked. "It's about a Saturday night special, which is a cheap, low caliber pistol or revolver." Jacob answered. "Right." I responded. I mean the song was good though, but still wondering about why it would take about killing people though.

"Any other good songs?" I asked Jacob. "Well, there is this one." Jacob replied, putting on another song. "This one's by Daft Punk, and the song is called 'Get Lucky.' It's a modern one, but I think you might like it." "We'll see about that." I replied, still interested to see what else Earth's music has to offer.

 _"Like the legend of the phoenix_

 _All ends with beginnings_  
 _What keeps the planet spinning (uh)_  
 _The force of love beginning_

 _We've come too far to give up who we are_  
 _So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars_

 _She's up all night 'til the sun_  
 _I'm up all night to get some_  
 _She's up all night for good fun_  
 _I'm up all night to get lucky_

 _We're up all night 'til the sun_  
 _We're up all night to get some_  
 _We're up all night for good fun_  
 _We're up all night to get lucky_

 _We're up all night to get lucky(4x)_

 _The present has no ribbon_  
 _Your gift keeps on giving,_  
 _What is this I'm feeling?_  
 _If you wanna leave I'm with it (ah)_

 _We've come too far to give up who we are_  
 _So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars_

 _She's up all night 'til the sun_  
 _I'm up all night to get some_  
 _She's up all night for good fun_  
 _I'm up all night to get lucky_

 _We're up all night 'til the sun_  
 _We're up all night to get some_  
 _We're up all night for good fun_  
 _We're up all night to get lucky_

 _We're up all night to get lucky(4x)_

 _She's up all night 'til the sun_  
 _I'm up all night to get some_  
 _She's up all night for good fun_  
 _I'm up all night to get lucky_

 _We're up all night 'til the sun_  
 _We're up all night to get some_  
 _We're up all night for good fun_  
 _We're up all night to get lucky_

 _We're up all night to get lucky(4x)_

 _She's up all night 'til the sun_  
 _I'm up all night to get some_  
 _She's up all night for good fun_  
 _I'm up all night to get lucky_

 _We're up all night 'til the sun_  
 _We're up all night to get some_  
 _We're up all night for good fun_  
 _We're up all night to get lucky_

 _We're up all night to get lucky(4x)_

 _We've come too far to give up who we are_

 _So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars_

 _She's up all night 'til the sun_  
 _I'm up all night to get some_  
 _She's up all night for good fun_  
 _I'm up all night to get lucky_

 _We're up all night 'til the sun_  
 _We're up all night to get some_  
 _We're up all night for good fun_  
 _We're up all night to get lucky_

 _We're up all night to get lucky(16x)."_

"You were right about one thing though, Jacob, some of Earth's modern songs do talk about sexually related stuff." I pointed out after listening to that good song, despite what Jacob told me earlier. "Yeah, but even if some of my songs that I like mention those kinds of things, they're still good songs." Jacob replied.

This drive with my Cousin on our way to Scotland keeps getting interesting.

* * *

 **Before I end today's chapter, I wanted to just address that these are my own musical preferences that you all just saw there, not that I don't have anything against people's opinion on their own music preferences.**

 **Other than that, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Checking In**

 **Later**

 **On the Ghost at Chopper Base, Atollon**

 **Time now: 20:00, Imperial Standard Time**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

I was painting in my room after another mission was completed. I was working on a piece that where I took inspiration from ancient Mandalorian paintings, and I would say that it is coming along nicely as my artistic vision predicted. I heard a knock at my door while painting it. "Come in." I said.

The door opened, revealing Hera. "What is it?" I asked her. "I just wanted to say goodnight to you, Sabine. And just to let you know, we're leaving for Earth tomorrow morning to get Ezra. Get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow." Hera informed. "Goodnight to you as well, Hera." "Sweet dreams." She left, and since I didn't want to go to sleep yet, I decided to keep on working on my painting.

While working more on it, my door slid open, Alex walking in. "Where were you?" I asked him. "Speaking to Ezra, and practicing my combat skills on my own." Alex replied. "And speaking of Ezra, Sabine, he did say that he'd like to check in with you before we go to bed." I nodded, and grabbed my commlink, which I had next to my bed.

"Ezra, you there?" I spoke into it. _"Hey, Sabine."_ he replied. "How's things on Earth?"

 _"Okay for the most part. I listened to Earth music, I ended up driving an Earth vehicle that Jacob and I were taking, and we have another good 5 and a half hours of driving left to the location that I sent Alex earlier."_ "That's good to here. How's the drive?"

 _"The drive's not bad. The Earth vehicle that I ended up driving felt like driving a regular speeder in our galaxy. I saw some more parts of this part of Earth where we are, ate some Earth food that Jacob had me try, which was good actually where we ate dinner earlier, and now we are in a hotel room about to go to sleep for the night."_ "What time is it for you?"

 _"About almost 22:00. We plan on waking up early and driving the rest of the way."_ "I'm just glad to here that you're okay, Ezra."

 _"I know. Trust me, I'm just glad that I'm alive on this planet after all of the things we've been through after that guy came to Atollon earlier. Speaking of him, did he end up harming either of you?"_ "No, Ezra, he didn't actually, luckily. He didn't even give the location of our base away to the Empire, claiming he didn't want to get involved in a civil war between rebels and imperials. What's important is that we all are okay." _"Right. Anyway, Sabine, I gotta go. We gotta wake up early tomorrow for the rest of the drive. When are you coming by the way?"_

"We'll try to make it to the location tomorrow. We're all going to bed now, then we'll leave the base early in the morning, and we'll get you and Jacob off the planet." _"I hope to see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Sabine."_

"One more thing. Please, Ezra, be careful, and watch out for the one who came to Atollon earlier before he took you and Jacob in case he's still out there."

 _"I will. Goodnight, Sabine."_ "Goodnight, Ezra. Specter 5 out."

 _"Specter 6 out."_

I put my commlink down, and crawled into bed on my bunk below Alex. "Goodnight, Bine." he said. "Night, Alex." I replied. Then we were off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Unlikely Help**

 **Jacob's P.O.V**

Ezra and I lay in our hotel room sleeping until the next morning to continue the drive. While stuck in a dream, my alarm on my phone went off, playing "Panama" by Van Halen.

 _"Panama, Panama_

 _Panama, Panama!"_

Both of us groaned as we started waking up. I looked to see what time it was on my phone, and it was 6:50 am, Greenwich Meantime. Ezra and I agreed to wake up at that time, and we did as planned. "Morning, cuz." Ezra said. "Morning, cuz." I replied. "Let's get ready. We have a long drive ahead of us." "With you on that one." Ezra said, getting into the bathroom to get ready for the morning. He came out, I did the morning routine, both of us got dressed, and headed out to get breakfast.

We got some breakfast sandwiches over at the hotel dining area, which we requested to go, checked out of the hotel, and then we got back to the car. "You're probably tired, so I'll drive." I offered. "You sure? I can drive just fine." Ezra said. "I know you probably can, but though I don't know you well enough, I know you well enough for a fact that you're not a morning person. It's okay, Ez, don't worry about it." "Whatever you say, Jake." I got in, Ezra got in, we buckled up, and then I continued driving us towards Scotland.

"By the way, just to let you know, Jake, the crew are on their way right now." Ezra informed me. "When did you find out?" I asked. "Earlier while you were brushing up and doing your morning routine." "Did they say when they'll be here?" "They'll let us know when they're close." "Explains much. Speaking of which, do you have your lightsaber on you still, Ez?"

"Why are you asking?" "Just wondering." Ezra reached for his backpack in the back, and opened it up. "Here it is. I'm surprised Trenick didn't take it earlier." Ezra said. "Yeah. Me too. Weird." I replied. "I know, right? Anyway, I'm going to take a nap in the meantime. Keep on driving us, and if anything, you know what to do, Jake." "You got it, Ezra." He was off to sleep while I kept on driving.

Two hours flew by as I kept on driving and listening to my songs with my headphones on, and then I immediately paused my music when I caught something on the speedometer. I seriously should have noticed this! I saw a red light blinking, and it was bad. It meant that we were out of fuel. This was bad. I pulled the car over to the side of the road, and woke up Ezra.

"Ezra. Ezra, wake up!" I said, jolting him. "I love you so much, Sabine." Ezra muttered happily as he woke up. I cocked an eyebrow, but didn't wanna know anything. "What's wrong?" he asked. "We're out of fuel." I replied. "What!?" "Not kidding. Take a look for yourself." Ezra looked at the speedometer, and saw that the fuel meter was on E. "Karabast! What now?" my cousin asked.

"I'll check to see if there are any gas stations nearby." I said, going on my phone and looking for the nearest ones. Unfortunately, the only nearest ones were about 5-10 miles away, by driving, which means walking there would take a while. I told Ezra the news, and now we were thinking what to do next.

"I think I have an idea." Ezra said. "What?" I asked. "We get out of the car, and see if we could hail a ride, and ask the person behind the wheel if they have fuel we could use." "Well, Ez, it's risky considering that we're wanted on Earth, but it's either that or walking for a long time to the nearest gas station." "I think we might as well just do that." "Okay. Let's get out, and hail for other drivers."

We got out, sticking our arms out on the side of the road, cars passing by and not bothering to stop for us. We sat there for nearly 10 minutes now, and still nothing happened. However, a white Mercedes pulled up to us. This was starting to look good. Ezra and I approached the car, the driver rolling down his window.

The driver was a white male with tan skin, appeared to have a slim build, light brown hair that was cut short, but not that short, light brown eyes, and he looked like he had a beard that was shaven recently. He looked like he was my age, maybe a tiny bit younger or older. I wasn't able to tell really.

"Can I help you?" the driver asked in an American accent, to my surprise. "Yeah. We were wondering if you would have any fuel for us. You see, we're out of fuel, and we would like to know if you have any that you would be willing to lend to us so that we could fill up our car and get going." I requested from him. "Wait, you're them." the driver spoke.

"Who?" Ezra asked, trying to hide the truth. "The two people from the news, you two awfully look like them. Can I help you two out?" the driver asked. Ezra and I looked at each other. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" I asked. "You are Ezra and Ian Bridger. I want to help you out." the driver explained. "Nope. Nice try, but we're no-" "Hold that thought, Ezra. Sir, what is your name first of all?"

"Elias." the driver responded. "And you said that you want to help us, right?" "Correct. Your car looks like it's out of the picture. Listen, if you need a ride to where you're going, I'll get you there." Ezra and I were extremely unsure of this. Though Elias looked convincing enough, we were sure that he would report us. However, Ezra and I were wrong when we ended up sensing Elias telling the truth through the force. "Where are you two headed?" Elias asked us.

"Scotland." Ezra said. "Hop in." Elias replied.

I got up in front next to Elias on his left, Ezra behind him. Elias got back on the road, and we were off.

"Why are you helping us though?" Ezra asked. "The entire world wants you both dead, but you two didn't even do anything. I think that it's wrong, and so do the people of Earth." Elias answered. "What do you mean exactly?" I asked. "No one wants you to get captured and executed. In fact, people across the globe were protesting against your capture. It's almost as if they like you both." Elias answered.

"So, Ian, how does it feel to end up going into space after living your life on Earth?" "Call me Jacob, Elias." "Why Jacob?" "You see, it's a long story. I was born as Jacob, grew up with the name, and then found out recently that my real name is actually Ian. Put it this way, Elias: you grow up knowing something extremely well throughout your life, only realizing a whole different truth behind that one thing once you're older than when you were a kid or a teenager." "Explains much."

"Why are people protesting against our capture?" Ezra asked. "I honestly do not know actually. Even most of the governments of the world don't know why. Heck, protesters even ended up clashing with police in Moscow two nights ago when the Russian government attempted to put down the protests after they seemed to be getting out of hand." Elias answered.

Ezra yawned and then said, "In the meantime, I'm going to sleep. I'm tired." "Me too. Elias, think you could keep on driving?" I asked. "Sure thing. Just sleep and I'll let you know when we're coming up on something." Elias replied. "Thanks." I said, dozing off.

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

I was asleep, having a great dream about me and Sabine in love, me finally scoring the girl of my dreams. I was well asleep into the dream, until my commlink went off.

 _"Ezra, are you there? Come in."_ Sabine's voice came from the comm. I groaned as I woke up, grabbing my comm and putting it to my mouth. "Sabine, hello?" I said. _"About time you picked up. We were starting to get worried about you. Where are you?"_ she asked.

"Jacob, where are we now?" I asked my cousin, who was now driving while Elias dozed off next to him. "We are at least another good two hours away from the Scottish border. We'll be there soon." Jacob responded. "Sabine, are you still here?" _"Right here, Ez. So?"_ "Jacob said that we are another good two hours away from the border of the location. When will you be here?"

 _"Currently, we just came out of the cluster and entered Earth's galaxy. We are expected to arrive on Earth in about 10 hours."_ Sabine let out a sigh and then said over the comm, _"Karabast. I'm coming, Hera."_ "What happened?"

 _"A technical problem just occurred in the cockpit. Hera said that it's not too bad, but still needs my help to fix it. I gotta go and help her out. Talk to you later, Ezra."_ "I'll see you later. Specter 6 out."

 _"Specter 5 out."_

Our call ended, and Elias woke up. "Where are we now?" he asked. "We're almost in Scotland, about another two hours until we get to the border." Jacob answered. "That's good to know. What time is it?" Elias asked. "About 12:10." Jacob answered. "Damn, I could go for something. You guys hungry?" Elias asked us, my stomach rumbling after he asked us.

"I would say yes to that." I said. "Same thing." Jacob said. "Lucky for us, there is a rest stop coming up ahead. We could go in and get something to eat and use the bathroom." Elias said. "I'll get us there." Jacob said.

"You sure you wanna keep on driving, Jacob?" Elias asked. "I could go on for another few minutes until we get to the stop. How far is it, Elias?" "About another five minutes." "Fine. I'll get us there no problem."

Just like that, Jacob got us to the rest stop, where we parked and then headed in, heading to the men's room. After we washed up, we agreed on getting this Earth food called "pizza" for lunch. I haven't tried it yet, and it looked good from what I was able to tell. Elias said that he'd pay for us all, getting us all 1 regular slice each. We got our food, Elias payed, we headed back to the car, where we ate once we got in, with me volunteering to drive for a little while. I took a bite out of my pizza. "It's good." I said after that bite.

"I told you so, Ezra." Jacob said. "It's popular here on Earth." Elias added. "Well, if you're all ready, let's get outta here." I said, engaging the ignition. "Let's roll." Jacob said, him and Elias buckling up. I pulled us out of the parking lot, and we got back on the road.

"How bout some driving music?" Elias suggested. "What's on your mind?" Jacob asked. "Light Come On?" Elias suggested. "What's that?" I asked. "It's a country song by Jason Aldean." Jacob answered. "What he said." Elias added. "Fine. Let's see what's up with this one." I said, Elias playing the song via a setting called "blue tooth."

 _"You're a crack-of-dawn, Monday-morning, coffee strong_

 _Poured everything you got into a paycheck Friday night_  
 _You're a Powerstroke diesel, backhoe-riding king of beers, 18-wheeler_  
 _Driving, living life in between the lines_  
 _Of clocking in and quitting time_

 _But then the six-string circus comes to town_  
 _We hang them speakers over the crowd_

 _When the lights come on, everybody's screaming_  
 _Lighters in the sky, yeah, everybody's singing_  
 _Every word to every song to a girl to take it home tonight_  
 _When the lights come on, everybody's feeling_  
 _A hallelujah high from the floor to the ceiling_  
 _Yeah, the drink that we're drinking, the smoke that we're smoking_  
 _The party we throw, it's going all night long_  
 _When the lights come on_  
 _When the lights come on_

 _You're a little shy thing with a wild side_  
 _On a night like this, you just can't hide_  
 _Cause it's time to live it up_  
 _So come on and raise your cup_

 _If we're talkin' 'bout memories, yeah, we're gonna make 'em_  
 _Talkin' 'bout rules, you know we're gonna break 'em_

 _When the lights come on, everybody's screaming_  
 _Lighters in the sky, yeah, everybody's singing_  
 _Every word to every song to a girl to take it home tonight_  
 _When the lights come on, everybody's feeling_  
 _A hallelujah high from the floor to the ceiling_  
 _Yeah, the drink that we're drinking, the smoke that we're smoking_  
 _The party we throw, it's going all night long_  
 _When the lights come on_  
 _When the lights come on_

 _Yeah, we all the same cause we thinkin' the same thing_  
 _We on the same page cause we sippin' the same drink_  
 _Here's a little something to thank y'all for showing up_  
 _Aldean and the boys about to blow it up, haha_

 _When the lights come on, everybody's screaming_  
 _Lighters in the sky, yeah, everybody's singing_  
 _Every word to every song to a girl to take it home tonight_  
 _When the lights come on, everybody's feeling_  
 _A hallelujah high from the floor to the ceiling_  
 _Yeah, the drink that we're drinking, the smoke that we're smoking_  
 _The party we throw, it's going all night long_  
 _When the lights come on_  
 _When the lights come on_  
 _Your boy's blowing it up_  
 _It's going all night long_  
 _When the lights come on."_

"Well?" Elias asked. "It's alright." I said. I honestly didn't like it as much really, but that was just my opinion. Honestly, some of the other songs I listened while here was good enough. "It was okay. I'm not that big into country really." Jacob said.

"Speaking of which Elias, do you like country even?" "I do, Jacob. Why do you ask?" "Just wondering. Where are you from by the way?" "Dallas. Where do you come from, Jacob?"

"I come from Seattle." "Cool. Ever been to the UK, any of you?" "First time in the UK. Not bad I guess."

"Second time on Earth, first time in this part of it." I answered. "When were you here the first time, Ez?" Elias asked. "A few days ago. My crew came to the planet when I detected something, and we came here, stumbling upon Jacob. So we took him with us, and now we're back here after Jake and I got captured a day or two ago." I said. "Who did you two get captured by?" Elias asked.

"It was by some dude named Trenick I believe, and he brought us to this arena where there were hundreds, if not, thousands of representatives of different countries of Earth present there. Trenick turned out to be a merc hired by the governments to capture us, and then he demanded a higher payment, which was rejected. Then the governments were fighting over who would take us, and next thing I remember was that Jacob and I blacked out, and we woke up on some aerial vehicle, crashing later." I said.

"Wait. You were involved in that US Military plane crash two nights ago?" Elias asked. "Where did you here about that?" Jacob asked. "One, the news. Two, I was based in a US Military base south of London, where the plane took off. It crashed near London, and investigators are working things out now." Elias said. "So wait, you're basically saying, Elias, that you were there when we took off before we crashed?" Jacob inquired.

"I was. I felt like it was wrong for America to be taking you guys over something you didn't do, so I did what was right." Elias said. "And that was?" I asked. "I chose to find you two and help you out. Note: I did not know where you were heading, but news reports suggested that you were heading north possibly, so I tracked Jacob's cell phone signal, and found you two. Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier because I was afraid." Elias admitted. Jacob and I sensed the truth, and we accepted it. "Elias, we forgive you." Jacob said, me nodding in agreement as I kept on driving.

"Out of all of the help Ezra and I have gotten in our lives on different worlds in different galaxies, you perhaps were the biggest one. I mean, you being a military member who decided to help us out instead of turning us in? You've helped us out a great deal, and we thank you for that." Jacob said. "Jacob Bridger, I am thankful to be helping you two out." Elias replied. "So, does that mean that your boys at the military will help us out?" I asked.

"Not all of them, but let's just say that a really, really good amount of them will help. I'll contact them now and see if we could get some assistance from them before we get to Scotland in case warnings of you two possibly coming around that area get out there. Trust me, Bridger cousins, I got your back." Elias said.

"Thank you so much, Elias." I said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the Ghost**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

"There. That should do it." I said, fixing up Hera's problem in the cockpit. All I did was reconnect a few wires connecting the navi computer, and that seemed to do the trick. "Thanks for your help, Sabine." Hera said. "Anytime." I replied, leaving the cockpit.

"How's Ezra doing?" Zeb asked in the common area while I was passing by there. "He said that he'll be at the location in about 2 hours last time I spoke to him." I replied. "You sure he's okay with his cousin?" Zeb asked. "I spoke to him, and it's all good." I answered. At that moment, the alarms of the ship went off. "What's going on?" Zeb asked. "Something's going down. You know the drill, get to the turrets!" I replied, rushing to the turrets.

I manned one of them, arming it. "Sabine, Zeb, Alex, are the turrets manned?" Hera asked over the comms. "Specter 7 is good to go." Alex replied from his gunner position. "I'm good." Zeb replied. "Ready to go." I replied, aiming the turret, looking around for danger.

"See anything?" Kanan asked over the comms. "Negative. Something doesn't feel right." Alex responded. "You're telling me, mate. I can't even get anything on my scope." Zeb replied. "Nope. Nothing here. Hera, are you even sure that something's going down?" I asked. "If the alarms went off and there's no danger present, Sabine, I would check just to be extra safe." Hera replied.

"Wait, what's that!?" Alex came in. "What are you seeing, Specter 7?" Kanan asked. "I got something, but I can't see it anywhere." Alex answered. "I'm not even-hold up, I'm seeing it right now." I said, seeing a ship that was right near ours.

It looked like Trenick's ship. Ah karabast! He's probably coming for us. "Sabine, what are you seeing?" Zeb asked. "It's Trenick's ship!" I said. "Hold your fire. We don't want to attract attention." Alex suggested. "I'm with Alex on this one." Kanan came in. "Powering down until Trenick gets out of sight." Hera informed us, the whole ship going dark.

"Nobody make sudden movements." Alex ordered us. I have a bad feeling about this still.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Captured**

 **Trenick's P.O.V**

"Sir, we have a ship that just came up on our radar." one of my men informed me, me walking towards him to examine his discovery. "Hmm, it seems like our old friends may be here to potentially rescue our Bridgers." I said. "What are your orders, sir?" the same man asked me. "We make a move on them before they make one on us. After all, they think that powering their ship down will avoid detection. Well, not with the force that is." I said.

"Men, everybody prepare yourselves. It's time to have a word with the friends of the Bridgers. Prepare to lock their ship with ours." "Yes, Trenick." one of my men replied. We moved towards the ship that was powered down, while I went to my quarters to meditate, to use the force to shall I say "prepare" them.

I entered my quarters, going on both my knees, concentrating deeply in the force.

* * *

 **On the Ghost**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

"Why is he moving towards us?" I asked, fearfully, knowing what may have been coming. "Oh no. I think he knows we're here." Hera replied. "Buckle up, everyone. We're heading to Earth now to grab our boys." The twi'lek powered the Ghost up, and we attempted to flee from Trenick. All of a sudden, we stopped moving, the engines still going at full power with no movement.

"Why aren't we moving?!" Alex asked. "I think he caught us." Zeb replied. "Karabast. If we're being brought in, we'd better prepare ourselves. Arm up." Kanan ordered us, me and the other two gunners leaving the turrets to grab our gear.

Just as I finished grabbing my gear, we felt the Ghost shake, colliding with something, which I thought was Trenick's ship. _"Going somewhere?"_ Trenick asked over the comms, evilly. _"Well, if you are, it's okay, because I'm coming for you now!"_ Trenick warned us. Karabast. I think we were about to be boarded. "Prepare the defenses!" Kanan ordered us, all of us barricading the cargo bay, where Kanan informed us that he sensed them about to enter via the docking bridge that they deployed. We took cover, aiming our blasters, waiting for the danger to come.

Just as we thought, they were breaching. The door blew open, and Trenick's men came in, blasters firing. We fired back, but in the end, there was only five of us and way more enemies, giving them an advantage. As we kept on firing our blasters back at Trenick and his men, I spotted a gas grenade that landed next to me. "Gas grenade!" I yelled over the shots being fired. I attempted to pick it up and throw it back, but it was too late.

The gas went off, and next thing we knew, we were all unconscious.

 **Later**

I groaned as I started regaining conciseness, my vision a bit blurry at first, but then I was able to see more clearly. However, I noticed that I was on the floor, my hands cuffed behind my back. Trenick! Just as I realized that, one of Trenick's men came to me. "You, get up now!" he ordered, getting me on my feet violently. "Now move, Mandalorian scum!" he added threateningly, pointing a blaster behind my back. Wow! He did not just call me that! With really no choice here, I complied and started walking.

"Walk faster!" he ordered, me feeling his breath on my neck. Without saying a word, I kept on moving, picking up my pace. He held me at blaster point as we kept on walking throughout the ship. The walk ended when I was moved into a room, and I saw the rest of my friends, but not Alex, on their knees and handcuffed. "Get beside them, Mando!" I was ordered. I got beside Zeb, where I felt my leg get swept by the same henchman, getting me violently on my knees. "Now stay there like a good Mandalorian!" I was ordered by him. I couldn't take it anymore from him, so I retorted.

"Stop calling me those things, you scum!" I retorted, which earned me a hard slap across the face from him. "Shut up, or I'll kill you and all of your friends myself, with or without my boss' orders!" he fired back. Just as he did, I saw Alex being brought in by two henchmen.

"Let me go!" he ordered, trying to break free, but the henchmen weren't gonna let him. They carried him, and literally threw him next to me. "On your knees now, Lothal scum!" one of the henchmen ordered Alex, in which Alex complied, but spat at one of them, which got a blaster barrel pointed to his head. The sight of that made my mind race like crazy. If they killed Alex right in front of us, then they would be monsters for making us all watch them kill my old friend. "Maybe next time you'll learn better!" the one pointing the blaster said, pulling the trigger, but there was only a click. "You're lucky that this thing's on safety."

Then, the door in front of us opened, revealing Trenick. "Men, let me deal with them please." Trenick requested, his men moving off to the side. "So, it looks like we are going to have a nice long talk, a long talk about your Bridgers." Trenick told us, looking down at us. Just as he was looking down, what we all saw in him was down right disturbing.

His eyes were not green like the first time we encountered him. They were now yellow with red rings around them, meaning that Trenick gave in fully.

"Let us go!" Zeb barked at him. Trenick let out an evil chuckle. "I'm sorry, but no. I could let you go, but I'm not going to until I have what I came for. Where are Ian and Ezra Bridger!?" he demanded from all of us. "We have no idea!" Hera retorted. "You do, don't you? Where are they?" Trenick asked. All of us denied telling Trenick what he wanted to know.

"Fine then. If you all refuse to talk, I guess I'll just have to make a personal example out of one of you to get you to talk." He reached into something in his combat gear, pulling out a knife. Ah Karabast! He's going to stab one of us, I just know it! "Let's see here, who to start off with first?" Trenick wondered as he eyed each and every one of us with his bright, hate filled eyes.

"Ah, you, the twi'lek." Trenick said, coming up to Hera, taking a knee in front of her. "Where are your friends?" he asked her. "I'm not telling you anything!" she retorted, spitting at his face. Trenick did not like that one bit, wiping the spit off his face, and signaling for two of his men. They came up, and held Hera against her will. "Where are they!?" Trenick demanded more furiously. "I refuse to talk!" Hera yelled into his face. "Well then, since you are being difficult, you shall be made a personal example first."

He took his knife, and touched her lekku with the tip of his blade. I couldn't watch this. However, we were all forced to watch this go down when Trenick's men forced us to watch him make a personal example out of Hera. Trenick smiled maliciously, then he stuck the blade inside and slid the knife down Hera's lekku, causing the twi'lek to scream out in pain. However, he stopped after about 10 seconds of that.

"Where are the Bridgers!?" Trenick screamed out at us. We all refused, and then instead of making us personal examples, Trenick sighed, and then left. "All of you keep an eye on them. I will return soon." Trenick sternly reminded his men, leaving.

I just pray that Ezra can sense us. Please, Ezra, please sense all of us.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back on Earth**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

Elias and Jacob ended up dozing off while I drove the car for the next leg of the journey, and then out of nowhere, I felt a disturbance in the force.

I sensed Trenick, and he captured the crew. I sensed that they're being held hostage on Trenick's ship, and I knew I had to save them. But how am I supposed to get into space from this planet. Unless...Elias did tell me that the governments of Earth are hiding things from the people sometimes, which includes secret projects. Maybe there was something that could get Jacob and me into space. I had to wake them both up.

"Elias, Jake, wake up. We have a problem." I informed them. They groaned as they woke up. "What is it?" Jacob asked. "The crew got captured." I said. "By Trenick?" Jacob asked. "Yes. We need to find a way to get into space to safe them. Elias, are there any bases nearby that have some kind of spaceship or something like that?" I asked Elias.

"Actually, there is an SAS base near here, about 20 minutes if we keep driving in this direction. There is a prototype for a spaceship-like thing that the Brits are developing. I have a friend who works at this base. I'll call him now." Elias said. "But what about us?" Jacob asked. "Don't worry. I already said that you have my back, and my friend has got your backs also." Elias said, contacting his friend.

Later, after a five minute call, he hung up. "He said that he'll be willing to help us, along with the rest of the SAS unit that is there. BUT, he did say that it has to be kept top secret when we take this prototype out for its test flight." Elias said. "Good. At least we have American and British backup." Jacob said. "What can I say, Jake? People here don't want us captured as Elias pointed out earlier. How far is the base, Elias?" I asked.

"Get off at this exit, make a left, and follow the road." Elias directed me. "By the way, Elias or Jacob, what does SAS stand for?" I asked. "Special Air Services." both of them said.

I drove, and we came up on what seemed to be the base. There were two soldiers guarding the entrance, both of them wearing dark clothing with what looked like gas masks on their faces. They immediately saluted when we pulled up.

"Is Thatch here?" Elias asked. "Yes, sir. He has been waiting for you." one of the soldiers replied. "Where can we find him?" Elias asked. "We have SAS personnel that will direct you to Thatch and the prototype." the other one replied. "Good." Elias said, the soldiers giving me the gesture to drive in.

I followed the soldiers' directions as they pointed out where to go in the base, and eventually, we pulled up to a big hangar, where another one of those SAS soldiers was waiting with his gas mask on, signaling me to stop the car with a raise of his hand. I stopped the car, and we got out, the soldier removing his gas mask.

When he took it off, it was a human male that had Kanan's skin tone, a buzz cut in light brown hair, blue eyes, a muscular build, and he was clean shaven.

"Meet Thatch." Elias said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Transmission from Trenick**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

"I was expecting the both of you, we all were, mates." Thatch told me and Jacob in his accent as we approached him in this part of the base. "What about the prototype, Thatch? Is it good to go? We need to save Ezra and Jacob's friends." Elias informed him.

"I am aware of the situation, Elias. However, in terms of the prototype, we have no idea if it'll serve it's purpose. We haven't even tested it out yet." "Do we have a better idea?" I asked, stepping in. "Bridger, I can understand your concern for your friends, but-" Thatch was cut off when my holo communicator went off in my backpack. I used to force to detect it, and I took it out, playing a transmission.

It was only Kanan, and he was on both of his knees, his hands behind his back. Trenick must have been up to this. "Kanan." I said. "Ezra, we need you and Jacob right now. We're being held hostage." Kanan told me. "By whom?" I asked, having a good feeling that it was Trenick, and I was right when it was him as the human dark sider revealed himself.

"Why hello there, Ian and Ezra Bridger." Trenick said. "What do you want from us, Trenick?" Jacob asked. "I want only one thing, and one thing only. I want you two right now. I want you to come to me, because if you don't-" Trenick paused to reveal the rest of the crew. Sabine, Zeb, Hera, Alex, even Chopper, all of them were on their knees with their hands behind their back, like Kanan, but Chopper was restrained by something since he was just a droid. And it became apparent that Trenick was holding them hostage. What was disturbing about the scene was that his men were in the background, moving around them with their blasters in hand, observing their prisoners. But the thing that was even more disturbing was what Trenick said next.

"Your friends will die." he warned us. "You have only 24 hours to get here, the both of you. If you resist me, I will kill all of your friends one by one, and you two personally. You have been warned." "We're coming for you, Trenick! You're going to pay for taking them!" I fired back at him. "We shall see. I'm sending you my coordinates. I will see you soon, and please be here as soon as your are able to. Ta ta." Trenick hung up, and I knew that we had to make our move on him now.

"We have to move now. Will this thing be able to fly?" I asked Thatch. "I believe so, but like I said, we have not tested it yet." Thatch replied. "We have to use this thing, tested or not. We must save my friends." I told Thatch.

"Okay, mate. I will contact command and see if they will approve of me using this prototype spaceship." Thatch said, grabbing a ride to the command center as he left, leaving me, Elias, and Jacob back where Thatch was earlier.

After about a grueling two hours, Thatch returned, and he brought more of those people in gas masks with him. "Alright, lads, it's time to go to space." Thatch said, meaning that we got ourselves a ride to Trenick's location. The three of us that were left here when Thatch took off walked to the prototype spaceship, followed by Thatch and his men, and to our surprise, more soldiers arrived on the scene.

"You didn't think you could leave us out, huh Elias?" one of the soldiers asked Elias, who looked American, according to their uniforms and their differences they had with Thatch and his men's uniforms. "Not at all really, Dunn. What are you doing here?" Elias asked the soldier, who's name I thought was Dunn. "Well, you did say that you were willing to help the Bridgers along with the other US soldiers who wanted to help, so we came, and we want to help you out." Dunn replied.

"Thatch, Ezra, Jacob, is that cool with you guys?" Elias asked us. "Honestly, if we're making a move on hostages, we'd better bring all the backup that we could get." I said. "I'm with Ezra on this one." Jacob agreed. "This guys got some good points. I'm with them." Thatch said. "It's said. Let's roll." Elias said, all of us boarding the craft.

Once we entered, two test pilots, who were SAS, got in the cockpit, and after sometime of rolling to a strip that Earthlings use to what I assume to take off, we were off. Within 10 minutes after taking off, we were in space, on our way for our final confrontation with Trenick.

We've come this far, and it was now time to end Trenick once and for all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: On Trenick's Ship**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

"How long now until we get to Trenick's coordinates?" I asked one of the prototype's pilots. "About 2 hours, sir." one of them responded. "Good. That gives us plenty of time to devise a plan." Elias said. "We need a good one. Besides, Trenick will destroy us all too quickly if we don't plan out smartly." Jacob said. "I'm with you. Thatch, is there a place on this ship where we can plan our assault?" Elias asked. "In the cargo room. We have some SAS and Navy Seals there right now." Thatch replied. "Then we're headed there." I said, getting up with Jacob, Thatch, and Elias and going to the cargo room.

When we got in there, everybody was preparing for briefing. "What's the plan?" one of the soldiers, who I assumed was a Navy Seal due to his uniform. "Okay, here's the plan." I said, thinking of a good plan as I prepared the briefing.

 **An hour and a half later**

After a grueling hour and a half of planning, we came up on what seemed like a decent plan. Jacob and I would go in and meet Trenick since he wants us, while the SAS and Navy Seals, along with Elias and Thatch, deal with Trenick's men and rescue our friends. And once that's done, we all join forces to finish this once and for all. And now, there was only half an hour left until we arrived at Trenick's ship. I felt really nervous about this mission, but I clipped on my lightsaber onto my belt, ready to face this dark sider. But, something told me that Trenick's just more than just a dark sider, like he's possibly an inquisitor or something like that. I felt really uneasy.

Half an hour later, we arrived at Trenick's ship, docking with it. "This is it, lads. Make this one count." Thatch told all of us, him, Elias, and the rest of the Earth special forces units readying their weapons for the mission. Jacob and I were gonna exit first, get out of sight, and then the Earthlings move in and rescue our friends. However, I had that feeling in my gut that this may have been the last time I'd see Jacob, the last time I'd see my cousin. If it was gonna be the last time, I decided to start saying my goodbyes.

"Jacob." I said to him. "Yes?" he responded. "I just wanted to say that since this may be the last time I'd see you, I wanted to just say thank you." I replied. "For what?" "For everything, Jacob. For being with us on the Ghost during your time with us, for teaching me about Earth and spending my time on Earth with you, and generally everything, cousin." "Ezra, I had that feeling that it would be the last time as well. Thank you for everything, cousin. Thank you for teaching me about the force and how to control my powers, for everything. If this is the last time, I wanted to just say that..." He paused and took a deep breath. "I love you, cousin Ezra. I love you for the fact that you are the first biological relative I ever met in my life, and I'm glad I got to know you as my cousin. I'm going to miss you if anything happens." He started tearing up. "I love you too, cousin Jacob." I started tearing up as well, bringing it in with my cousin, hugging him and letting our emotions leave us. We broke away after a while, and then he said, "You ready to end all of this?" "Let's go, cousin." I said, smiling at him, somewhat enjoying the moment with the cousin who I never knew I had, but was glad to get to know. I'm gonna miss him, but we had a mission ahead of us as I got my thoughts out of my head.

We stepped out of the ship, where Trenick met us. "Welcome, Ian and Ezra. I've been expecting your arrival for quite sometime now." Trenick said, eyeing us with his yellow, dark side eyes. "We came for our friends. Now let them go, Trenick." I ordered him. "Only if you shall do as I say, and only then will I release them. If you don't comply, I will kill you and your friends myself." Trenick warned us. "Yeah, we know, Trenick." Jacob retorted. "Excellent. Let's move now. Help me escort them." "Yes, Trenick." one of his men replied.

Jacob and I had Trenick in front of us and his two men behind us as we were being escorted to wherever it was that he was taking us. I just hope that our Earth allies are on the move.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Once the coast was clear, Elias, Thatch, and the SAS and Navy Seals moved out.

"According to Ezra," Thatch informed the squad. "His friends seem to be held up not far from here. We go through this door. Griffin, see if you could detect anybody's pulse through that." "Yes, sir." the SAS soldier known as Griffin complied, pulling out his heartbeat detector, scanning for tangos through the door. "I got two." Griffin said. "Good. Everybody prepare. Elias, knock on the door." Thatch ordered. "Roger that, Thatch." Elias replied, knocking on the door, the squad moving back from it.

Once the two tangos opened the door, Griffin and Thatch dropped them with their silenced MP5s. "Excellent, mates. Let's move." Thatch ordered, the squad moving down the corridors of the ship.

They came up on another tango. "He's mine." a Navy Seal told the group, stabbing Trenick's henchman in the back of his head, dragging the lifeless body into the shadows. "Clean kill, Mendoza." one of the Seals told the Seal. "Thanks, Campbell." Mendoza replied. "Move up." Elias ordered the group, the special forces moving out.

"Get down, sensors!" Thatch ordered the group as they came up on sensors. They scat, and hid in the shadows. "Don't move." Elias informed the group, the sensors scanning for anybody. But then, they heard incoming tangos coming their way. "Do not engage them, lads, let them pass." Thatch ordered.

"I heard that Trenick's gonna murder all of them." said an enemy that had a raspy voice. "Including the rebels?" asked another that had a non raspy voice. "Including the rebels." the raspy sounding one answered. "And he's going to do it all personally?" asked the other one. "Yes." the raspy one answered, the two tangos passing by, the special forces soldiers unseen.

"Clear. We gotta move up, and fast. Trenick could be executing the hostages in any minute now." Elias informed the group, all of them picking up the pace.

After a while of navigating their way stealthily through the halls of Trenick's ship, the group came up on where the hostages were being held. "Griffin, scan for hostiles." Elias ordered. "On it." the SAS soldier replied, pulling out his heartbeat detector, which he detected about 7 hostiles, and five hostages. "That's them in there." Griffin told everyone.

"Alright then, mates. It's time to move in and free the hostages. Elias, knock on the door." Thatch ordered, Elias knocking on the door.

When the door opened, Trenick's henchman got dropped by Campbell. "Go go go!" Thatch ordered, the group of SAS and Navy Seal personnel storming the room where the hostages were, dropping all of Trenick's men in the room. "Get the hostages free, men!" Elias ordered the group.

* * *

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

They came in, guys in dark clothing and what looked like gas masks, and guys who wore some kind of urban camo. To our surprise, they dropped Trenick's men. They looked like they were on our side, and they really were when they started freeing us. I'm going to assume that Ezra and Jacob probably got some allies from Earth.

"Are you alright? We are here to rescue you." one of the guys in the gas masks spoke in an accent as the squad of people were untying us all. "Who are you?" I asked one of the guys in urban camo who was untying me.

"We are British SAS and American Navy Seal personnel." he answered. "We came here on a rescue mission led by your friends, Jacob and Ezra Bridger." he added. So I was right about the cousins getting Earth allies. "Where are they?" I asked the same one after I was free, standing up and stretching my legs. "They said that they're going after Trenick on their own." another one of the guys in gas masks answered. I pray that they are alright. "Are they okay?" Alex asked them. "We don't know, mate. I'm sorry." another gas masked guy answered him.

"We gotta go and help them." Zeb said, standing up after he was freed. "I agree with Zeb. Will you all be able to help us?" Kanan asked them. "We can." one of the guys in urban camo answered. "Then let's move. I sense where we can get our gear." Kanan said, all of us following him out of the hostage room, and going into a locker.

"Grab your stuff, gang." the blind jedi task us. I grabbed my gear with the rest of the gang, and we took off. "I sense where Ezra and Jacob are, they are in trouble!" Kanan informed us. "Sir, are you sure you'll be able to lead us?" a gas masked guy asked him. "Trust me, when it comes to situations like these, it's best that we lead since we've experienced these kinds of situations first hand." Kanan informed the group. "Very well then. Lead the way." one of the guys in urban camo responded.

Kanan led us into the room where Trenick, Ezra, and Jacob were, all of us entering, only to discover that Jacob and Ezra were pinned to the wall by Trenick's force abilities.

"Welcome, friends! I'm glad that you all made it!" Trenick yelled down to us. "Let them go now, Trenick!" Alex yelled back. "Nope, no can do. Let's see if you will be able to handle this, and we'll see if I'll let them go after I deal with you all myself!" Trenick screamed down, using the force to send sharp objects towards us.

Most of us managed to dodge the objects, but after I dodged into an obstacle that I used as cover, I saw Alex get stabbed in the left side of his chest by a large knife. "Ahhhhhhh!" Alex screamed out in pain. "Alex!" I yelled after I witnessed the blow to the Lothalian human. "Somebody help me out!" he yelled out, still in pain. I rushed over to where he was, getting into cover with him, shots being fired from the ours. "Keep me covered, I'm helping Alex out!" I yelled out to the group, tending to Alex as best I could.

"I'm gonna pull it!" I yelled out to him over the sound of shots being fired everywhere. "No, Sabine, it's too much! It's gonna keep on bleeding if you pull it out!" Alex yelled back, me almost getting hit by a sharp object, retaliating with pistol shots. "I know, but I'll get pressure on it! Alex, just trust me!" I told him, placing one of my hands on his chest, the other on the knife. I pulled it out hard, Alex biting his lip after I did. I got pressure on his wound, blood escaping him and me getting a lot of it on my gloves.

"I need a medic!" I called out to the Earthlings. "I'm coming!" a guy in urban camo with first aid symbols on his uniform responded. "I need bandages on my friend!" I instructed him over the sounds of shots being fired everywhere. "Keep pressure on him, I'm getting bandages!" the Earth medic told me, me getting pressure on Alex's wound. He got the bandages eventually, where he applied them on the wound, bandages covering up Alex's black combat armor.

All of a sudden, Trenick stopped. I had a bad feeling about this, considering that every time whenever an enemy stops attacking us briefly, it never seems good.

"Well, it's good to see that you all made it." Trenick said. "But, unfortunately, one of you has to go." he added, raising his hand at Ezra.

"Goodbye, Ezra Bridger!" Trenick said, releasing torrents of force lightning from his hand. "Nooooooooooo!" Jacob cried out, making himself jump out in front of Ezra, getting shocked by force lightning. Trenick kept going, getting Jacob in even more pain, Ezra's cousin screaming out in pain. "Jacob, no!" Ezra cried out, running up to his cousin who was on the ground. I couldn't believe that this was what I thought it was.

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

I can't believe it! My cousin sacrificed himself for me, willing to take his own life for others. I couldn't believe that this all really happening, in front of me. I felt tears coming down from my eyes as I got next to Jacob.

"Jacob, stay with me, please!" I begged my cousin, taking his hand in mine. He had tears coming down from his eyes, and then he spoke. "Ezra, I'm not gonna make it." he whispered. "Jacob, please, not now!" I begged even more. "Ezra, listen to me as your cousin." Jacob said. "It's up to you now. Stop Trenick." "Jacob, stay with me!" I begged even harder, the tears becoming heavier. "Ezra, just know this: I love you, cousin." Jacob told me, trying to smile through the pain at me. "I love you too, cousin." I replied, holding his hand tighter.

"Ezra." "Yes, Jacob?" "End all of this. I believe in you. Stop Trenick, and make him pay. I know you could do it, cousin. I love you." "I love you too, Jacob." I gripped his hand tighter, and then Jacob fell back, dead.

My emotions kicked in, Jacob, my own cousin, killed by Trenick! I was angry, and now Trenick was going to pay for taking my cousin.

"Trenick!" I cried out at him angrily. "A shame. Your cousin died for you, Ezra. And now you want revenge." Trenick replied, trying to pull me into the dark side. "No! You will pay for what you did!" I cried out at him, my anger at its fullest. "Give in, boy, give in." Trenick said. "No! This ends now!" I yelled out, drawing my green lightsaber at him.

"Then perhaps it is that time now, Ezra. Prepare to join your cousin!" Trenick retorted, pulling out a disc-shaped lightsaber. Karabast, that was an inquisitor lightsaber, and he looked like he was one of them. He activated it, two red blades showing themselves. "Everybody go now! This is our fight!" Kanan ordered the others, drawing his saber.

"What about you, Ka-" "That was an order, Zeb!" "Everybody move now!" Zeb ordered everybody else.

Then Trenick came down, and Kanan and I were now clashing blades with him. This is where it all ends.

Five minutes into the battle, Trenick was doing better than us. Even with me using force moves on him, he still always got up. This by far was the toughest opponent that Kanan and I faced, and just when I thought that the other inquisitors were tougher opponents. Kanan and I could have really used some backup right now.

While both of us were locked in a blade lock with Trenick, I heard the door behind me open. I sensed Alex, Thatch, and some of our Earth allies come in through the door. Karabast, they were gonna be putting themselves in danger! Thatch and his men most importantly because they had no idea what they were up against. Unlike them, Alex knew what we were dealing with, but he was gonna be risking himself to fight Trenick with his wound.

"Everybody concentrate your fire on the one who uses the red blades!" I heard Thatch tell his squad, he and his men opening fire on Trenick. While Trenick got occupied with them firing, Alex pulled out his sword and surprised him. He and Trenick were in a blade lock, and Kanan and I assisted him.

"You will all die!" Trenick told us in the blade lock. "Hey you!" one of the SAS soldiers yelled to Trenick, which caused him to turn around, and then he looked down. An explosive was thrown down at him, in which the three of us moved away, and then Trenick was caught in the explosion. "Is he dead?" Alex inquired, all of us looking at the smoke, our weapons raised.

"Guess again." We heard Trenick say, in which he threw his lightsaber at us. The three of us managed to dodge it, but then we saw it going for the others. "Get down!" I yelled out to Thatch and his men. However, when we all heard the blades crackle at the squad, it was too late. Thatch and his men were gone. "Karabast!" I yelled out.

"First, Ian, then the squad of SAS soldiers, and now, you three! It's a pity all of you die so easily!" Trenick retorted, his spinning function activating. He charged towards with it, but then Kanan and I used the force on him, and sent Trenick flying back into a wall.

"Enough is enough! I will destroy you all!" Trenick screamed out. "You're gonna pay for what you did to Jacob!" I yelled back at him, force jumping over to him, and locking blades with him while he was down on the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: End of the Road**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

I leaned into Trenick further, pressing my blade against his. "I will not let you win, Bridger!" Trenick said, force pushing me away from him, me going into a wall near the entrance to the room where we were fighting. The impact was bad, and I groaned in pain as I attempted to get myself up. But I couldn't, and I felt like I was done for.

"This is the end of you, Ezra Bridger. Such as shame that you will be joining Ian." Trenick said, walking towards with his spinning function active. "No!" Kanan yelled out, the blind jedi stepping in, engaging Trenick. Both of them were in a blade lock, until Trenick kicked Kanan, and sent my master flying into a wall. "Now you'll join both Ian and your master. He's done for, and he will not help you out. You are beaten, Ezra, you may as well submit yourself to your death." Trenick told me, his spinning function picking up with its speed as he walked closer and closer to me.

"Trenick!" I heard Alex call out to him, in which Trenick turned around. Alex was in pain as he covered up his wound with his left hand, using explosive rounds in his right wrist blaster, firing at Trenick. Trenick seemed to deflect them, but at the same time the explosive rounds managed to deal some damage to him. Alex kept walking towards him, still firing his wrist blaster, until he got close enough to Trenick. The dark sider was down on his knee, grunting, and Alex aimed his wrist blaster at him. "This ends right now." the 2nd Lothalian member of the Ghost crew said, pointing the wrist blaster at Trenick's head. "Not for me, but for you!" Trenick retorted, about to activate his saber from me sensing his action coming.

Luckily, I managed to regain myself, and I used the force, picked up Trenick, in which I saved Alex's life, but Trenick was able to break himself free of my force hold, and he and Alex were engaged, red blades locked against a metal one.

Alex and Trenick were going at it hard, blades crackling. Suddenly, with one swift motion with his inquisitor lightsaber, Trenick managed to destroy Alex's blade, Alex on the ground and Trenick aiming the tip of his saber at him. "And now, prepare to join Ian, and eventually your friend, in death!" Trenick said, about to deliver the killing blow. I force jumped myself, heading straight for Trenick. It has come down to this, and now the man who killed my cousin was going to die. "Trenick!" I heard Kanan call out to the dark sider, giving me the perfect opportunity to kill him.

Trenick turned to Kanan, his back facing me, and the second I landed, I jabbed my saber into Trenick's back, my green blade impaling him through the torso, the dark sider dropping the inquisitor lightsaber. Trenick started breathing heavily, and he looked down at my blade. "This was for Jacob." I said to him, while he still had some life left in him. "You will never take anyone from me ever again." Trenick breathed even more heavily now, and then when I pulled my lightsaber out of him, he fell down, lifeless. My cousin has been avenged, and I killed a dark sider for the first time in my life. It was a hard moment, and I felt the dark side evolving even more within me after I delivered the kill to him, the dark side building up in me more and more as I looked down at his body. I hate everything about Trenick, and that was all that was in my mind when I kept on looking down at his body.

"Ezra." Kanan said, walking up to me. "I killed him." I responded, facing my master, feeling nervous about what he'll say. "I shouldn't have wanted revenge, and look where it got me." "Ezra, I know the feeling that you're going through, I could sense it in you." Kanan said. "I know. I can't believe I killed him thou-"

Just as I was talking, we felt the ship buck hard, alarms going off everywhere. "What's happening?" I inquired. "Sounds like we'd better get off of here. Come on, help Alex up." Kanan instructed me. As I reached my hand out for my old friend, he took my hand, I pulled him up, and now the three of us were on the move.

"Specter 7 to any Specters, can you read me?" Alex radioed into his commlink. _"Alex, we here you. Make your way to the Ghost now, the ship is gonna blow in a few minutes."_ we heard Hera. "Where is it, Specter 2?" I asked her. _"Activating beacon. And hurry, Trenick's men are attempting to take us out."_ the twi'lek pilot replied. "What did you do, and what about the Earthlings?" Kanan asked her. _"We went for the core room and took out the core of the ship, and the Earthlings that were with us are K.I.A. Just hurry, Kanan. The sooner you three get here, the sooner we can leave this place."_ she told us. "On our way." I replied, feeling the ship buck hard again.

As we made our way over the Ghost, we kept on feeling the ship buck and shake constantly, even debris falling near us at multiple points. Eventually, we found the others at the Ghost, Zeb and Sabine engaging Trenick's men. Kanan, Alex, and I helped the Mandalorian and lasat with Trenick's men, fighting our way to the Ghost. Just as I took out one of the last few of Trenick's guys, the ship shook violently again. "On board now, you three." Sabine told us, all of us heading into the Ghost.

When I got onboard, we got moving, moving away from Trenick's ship, which was about to blow up at any second now. As we moved away from it, Trenick's ship blew up, a big explosion of oranges and reds lighting up black space.

"Let's go home, gang." Hera said, and then we got into the star cluster, heading back home. As we were traveling through the cluster, I was too upset over Jacob's death, spending a large amount of the trip back to our galaxy in my room. Zeb even came in at multiple points and offered to talk to me like a big brother, but I turned him down, and I turned the others down.

Alongside the aftermath of Malachor, this was also one of those big moments with the Ghost crew. In some ways, I could relate to this a lot like the aftermath of Malachor. I didn't talk much to my friends, I mostly stayed in my room, and I felt guilty over Jacob's death. He sacrificed himself for me, but I should have taken the lightning from Trenick, not my own cousin who gave his own life for me to stop the one who drained his lightning into him! Even when we got back to Atollon hours later, I still refused to talk and leave my room, still feeling grievous about the death of my cousin. He was a member of my actual family, not some family figure like the crew are, and now he's dead. And when we went to bed, all I could do was rest now, and hopefully things would get better. Zeb even decided to move back to our room when Kanan decided that he was good enough to move back from Hera's room to his old room, and that somewhat made me feel slightly better since my older brotherly figure was with me, and all I really needed was just family to help me get through this. I got through Malachor eventually, and I could get through this.

 **Months later**

 **During the Antilles Extraction (After the imperials make short work of that rebel cruiser in the beginning)**

I've come to accept the fact that Jacob's gone a few weeks ago(Sometime before both Steps into Shadow and Holocrons of Fate), and that I couldn't do anything to bring him back. Now that what happened above Earth was now the past, I got back into focusing on the rebellion.

I was sitting in my room now, just thinking about Jacob and how awesome of a person he was. I got a knock at the door later. "Enter." I said, the door sliding open, revealing Alex.

Ever since Earth, he had a new gear change. He's also had this gear when we rescued Hondo, retrieved the Y-wings, and when Kanan rescued him and the others when Maul took them hostage.

He ditched his black combat armor since what happened above Earth for a green combat jacket, which he has black arm and elbow pads on it, a black t shirt, a black blaster proof vest(which wasn't Mandalorian) above his shirt, including a dark colored bandana with the Phoenix Cell symbol on it in white around his neck, dark blue jeans with black knee pads, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and he was wearing a plain black cap on his head. In terms of his weapons, he still has his signature wrist blasters that he's had since he first joined the Ghost crew on his wrists, a DL-18 blaster pistol in a holster, an instead of a sword, he now carries an A280c rifle with a strap on his back, abandoning the use of swords ever since what happened in the end with Trenick. He also has a utility belt with thermal detonators, a spare commlink, and even a device that he uses to hack our way into places. He's quite techy after all. He also had his beard shaved since Earth.

"Ezra," he said. "We're needed at the briefing table. Everybody else is going, and we should too." "I'm coming, Alex." I said, heading towards the exit of my room.

However, before I walked out, I ran back inside for a quick second, and came up to a photo that was taken of me and Jacob during our drive on Earth. As I looked at it, I smiled, thinking of all the good times I've had with my cousin. "Ezra, come out. We're waiting for you." I heard Sabine call out. "I'm coming now." I called out. Before I did, I looked at it more, and as I think about the good times we've had as cousins, all I could say was that there was no one I'd rather have as a cousin, other than my super amazing one:

Ian "Jacob Louis" Bridger.


End file.
